Wanita
by NadyaA
Summary: Minato dan Kushina yang sedang mempersiapkan kelahiran Naruto terlibat beberapa pertengkaran konyol. Ditambah dengan beberapa pengalaman lain ketika keluarganya mencapai kelengkapan. Ia, Istrinya, dan anaknya.Juga kisah-kisah lain dari keluarganya. Dan pada akhirnya, Minato mendapat pelajaran tentang bagaimana seorang wanita itu. FanFic MinaKushi -Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki-
1. Chapter 1

**Wanita**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T mungkin? *ditendang**

**Genre: Nggak tau -''**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, Alur (super) kecepetan, Nggak nyambung, OOC, Garing -,- ,Misstypo(s), Dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ! ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Arigatou ~(^,^)~**

_Wanita itu tidak pernah salah_

.

.

.

.

.

''Yang ini lebih bagus-_ttebane!_,''

''Tidak, yang ini saja,''

''Tidak, tidak, ini lebih manis,''

''Ini saja, lebih simpel,''

''Tidak, ini lebih cocok untuk Naruto,''

''Ini jauh lebih cocok,''

''Tidak, ini yang cocok!''

''Ini!''

''Yang ini!''

''Tidak boleh, yang ini!''

''Ini!''

''Ini!''

''Yang ini sa—''

''KALAU KUBILANG INI, YA INI-_dattebane_!''

Minato kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah 2 jam ia dan Kushina mengitari Department Store -?- Konohagakure ini. Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang hokage, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menemani istrinya memilih-milih pakaian dan perlengkapan lain untuk anaknya nanti –Naruto, yang beberapa bulan lagi akan segera lahir.

Tapi siapa sangka, hanya memilih pakaian saja, akan menghabiskan waktu selama ini. Hanya karena perdebatan tak menentu soal pakaian yang akan dipilih. Antara dirinya dan istrinya—Kushina. Sungguh, hanya karena pakaian. Minato tak habis pikir apa yang membuat istrinya itu begitu mempermasalahkan soal pakaian calon anaknya—mulai dari motif, warna, bahan, bahkan sampai bentuk kancingnya pun diperhatikan olehnya. Cara istrinya memilih pakaian ini begitu berlebihan, menurut Minato. Ia dan Kushina sudah mengitari store Konohagakure ini lebih dari 2 kali. Dari ujung sampai ke ujung. Dari timur ke barat, selatan ke utara. Dari musim duren hingga musim rambutan*mulaingelantur.

Tinggal pilih satu pakaian atau beberapa pakaian apa susahnya sih?, Tinggal ambil, masukkan ke kantung belanja, pergi ke kasir, bayar, di masukkan kantung plastik, lalu pulang. Soal selera? Apa susahnya juga?. Pilih saja pakaian bayi laki-laki pada umumnya—berwarna biru atau yang lain, asal jangan merah muda dan warna cewek lainnya, motif mobil atau pun polos, dan terbuat dari kain –yaiyalah-. Gampang kan?. Pilih yang murah atau diskon juga kalau bisa. Itu yang ada di pikiran Minato tentang bagaimana seorang ibu memilih pakaian untuk seorang calon bayi laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

Tapi lain ibu, Lain lagi dengan Kushina. Wanita berambut merah yang satu ini sangat teliti. Motif yang dipilih pun tidak sembarangan. Bahannya -yang Minato ketahui- juga terbuat dari kain, hanya saja, Kushina bilang, harus cari yang terasa dingin. Yang satu ini Minato juga heran, letakkan saja di kulkas, maka juga akan dingin kan?. Selera istrinya soal pakaian begitu tinggi—Minato mengakuinya. Kushina bahkan memilih baju keluaran terbaru, model terbaru, dan motif terbaru. Sampai saat ini, sudah ada 5 baju yang ada di dalam kantung belanja Kushina. Tapi istri dari Hokage ke empat ini, masih saja sibuk memilih baju-baju lainnya.

Minato sudah mencoba membantu istrinya memilih pakaian untuk anaknya juga. Tapi Kushina bilang, ''Seleramu buruk kalau soal pakaian bayi, Minato,''. Dan itu sukses membuat Minato mencelos seketika.

Minato mulai merasa lelah berputar berjam-jam di store Konoha—bukannya ia tak mau ataupun malas menemani istrinya, hanya saja, ia khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya yang sedang hamil itu. Berjalan mengelilingi department store lebih dari dua kali putaran dan selama kurang lebih 2 jam tentu tak baik untuk kesehatan seorang ibu hamil, bukan?.

.

.

.

_Ikuti nalurinya, maka kau akan mendapat hal yang baik._

.

.

.

''Sudahlah, Kushina, yang ini juga bagus, kok….,''

''Apa yang kau pikirkan?!, itu model pakaian ketinggalan jaman, -_ttebane!''_

''Kalau begitu, yang ini sa—''

''Ayolah, Minato-_kun,_ yang ini saja, ya?''

Minato mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya Kushina memanggilnya dengan suffiks-_kun._ Tapi, melihat kondisi istrinya yang sedang hamil 5 bulan saat ini, maka Minato memilih untuk mengalah. Mengingat ibu hamil tidak boleh sampai stress, kan?.

Maka dengan begitu, Minato (terpaksa) menuruti keinginan Kushina yang memutuskan untuk mengambil seluruh baju yang sudah dipilihnya. Minato dan Kushina pulang ke rumah, dengan 20 buah baju bayi, 10 pasang sepatu bayi, 1 set perlengkapan bayi, dan 1 pack perawatan kulit dan kesehatan bayi di kantung belanjaan, dan jangan lupa, dompet Minato yang sekarang sudah kritis.

Tapi senyuman manis Kushina berhasil membuat Minato ikut tersenyum lega.

.

.

Dan ia sangat bersyukur _Kami-sama_ menuntunnya untuk mengikuti keinginan Kushina. Sebab, keesokan harinya, dari pembicaraan yang ia dengar, satu hal yang Minato sadari, Ia NYARIS memberi anaknya pakaian dengan model jaman hokage ke dua yang ternyata tidak lagi diminati ibu-ibu sebaya Kushina. Kalau sampai ia memberi anaknya pakaian itu, mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti?. Masa', anak Hokage termuda dan tertampan Konoha memakai pakaian jadul semacam itu?. Gak mungkin, kan?,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi, kalau kau tetap menganggapnya salah…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Minato mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Istrinya yang satu itu semakin aneh saja. Ada-ada saja permintaan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Seperti mangganti dekorasi ruangan, beli furniture baru, buat kamar khusus bayi, minta pindah rumah, dan beberapa permintaan aneh lainnya yang Kushina lontarkan. Katanya, ia ingin mempersiapkan kelahiran anak mereka dengan matang.

Seperti pagi ini,

Ketika Minato sedang asyik menyeruput kopinya, Kushina yang baru saja datang dari dapur tiba-tiba berbicara.

''Minato, apa menurutmu, saat Naruto lahir nanti, ia tak akan kesepian?''

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya

''Hm? Ada apa memangnya?''

''Umm, ya, maksudku…, kalau kau sedang sibuk di kantor, ia pasti akan kesepian kalau bermain denganku saja,''

''Kan, masih ada teman-temannya yang lain,''Minato kembali menyeruput kopinya.

''Ya tapi kan, teman-temannya nanti tak akan ada disampingnya terus-menerus. Kupikir, akan lebih baik jika ada seorang yang bisa menemaninya bermain setiap saat,''

Minato mendengarkan perkataan istrinya, lalu kembail menyeruput kopinya.

''Lalu?''

''Ya, aku ingin Naruto punya teman seperti itu, dan yang kutahu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa begitu. Jadi, kupikir…''

''Hm?''

''Kupikir….''

Kali ini Minato menenggak habis kopi yang masih tersisa di cangkirnya.

''Kupikir…''

.

.

.

''Kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau Naruto punya adik yang bisa terus menemaninya,''

Dan—

UHUK!

BRUSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

Kopi yang ada di dalam mulut Minato tersembur dengan indahnya, keluar dengan gemulai dari mulutnya.

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSHHH

''A—apa?!''

''Y-yya…, aku pingin Naruto punya adik. Perempuan, mungkin?''

''Atau kalau bisa, kembar sekalian, biar tambah ramai!'' Kushina bicara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

GLEK!

Minato menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Apa yang dikatakan Kushina tadi?

Adik?

ADik?

ADIk?

ADIK?

ADIK dia bilang?! KEMBAR pula?!

_What the what!_

''M-maksudmu, kita akan mengadopsi anak, begitu?'' Minato mencoba berpikiran positif. Barangkali ia salah pengertian dengan perkataan Kushina. Tapi sepertinya, _Kami-sama_ sedang tak berpihak padanya kali ini.

Dengan wajah yang cemberut, Kushina berkata,'' Kau ini bagaimana sih?!. Aku ini masih usia produktif!. Ada apa denganmu, tiba-tiba jadi lambat begitu?!'' Kushina kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''M-maksudmu?!'' Minato bertambah panik.

Dan Kushina, dengan polosnya bilang,'' Ya jelas kan? Buat anak lagi! Aku kan, masih bisa hamil lagi! Kembar pun aku masih kuat!''

Wajah Minato kian memerah. Kushina minta anak lagi?!. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan istrinya ini?!. Ia saja masih belum berani, tetapi justru istrinya yang meminta.

Dan _DEMI RAMEN ASIN DI KEDAI PAMAN TEUCHI_, Naruto saja belum lahir!. Dan Kushina sudah ingin punya anak lagi?!. Minato mulai berpikiran yang tidak tidak. Otaknya kini mulai melenceng jauuuuuuuuhhhhh sekali.

Dan, setelah susah payah mengendalikan pikirannya, emosinya, dan juga rona wajahnya yang kian merah membara, berdehem sebentar, membersihkan sisa kopi yang menempel di wajah tampannya, mengepel lantai yang basah kena semburannya, membersihkan meja yang lengket, mengganti bajunya, duduk kembali, dan berdehem sekali lagi *lama amat*, Minato mulai bicara, meski dalah hati, ia masih merasa canggung.

''Dengar, Kushina, Naruto belum lahir, dan kau sudah –ehm- ingin punya anak lagi?!''

''Uhum,'' Kushina mengangguk.

''Kau yakin?!''

Mengangguk.

''Kau benar-benar yakin?!''

Sekali lagi mengangguk.

Menghela napas, Minato kembali berkata,

''Kurasa, satu anak saja cukup,''

''Tidak, 2 anak lebih baik,'' #Ha? Promosi KB?!

''Satu,''

''Dua,''

''Satu,''

''Dua!''

''Sa-tu''

''Duaaa, Minato-_kun,''_

''Tidak, satu saja,''

''Dua!''

''Satu!''

''DUAAA!''

''Satu,''

''DUa!''

''Sa—''

''TUJUH!''

Dan pandangan pasangan suami istri itu beralih ke arah jendela. Disana, berdirilah sesosok orang tua berambut putih panjang seperti landak. Dengan sandal klompen dan tubuh yang tegap. Bisa ditebak kan, siapa dia?. Orang paling ero se-konoha. Siapa lagi kalau buka Jiraiya-sensei?.

''Maaf, hanya numpang lewat, tapi ngomong-ngomong, Minato, tujuh anak itu lebih bagus,'' dan pertapa genit itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah Hokage keempat itu.

''Hm, kurasa, tujuh anak tidak ada salahnya, lebih ramai, kan?''

Dan Minato hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

''Kushina, itu tidak baik! Satu anak saja!''

''Tapi aku mau MINIMAL 2!''

''Aku tidak mau, itu tidak baik untuk—''

''Itu baik untuk kesehatan psikologis Naruto!''

''Satu saja, cukup!''

''DUA, MINIMAL DUA! satu anak saja tak baik, itu tak akan melatih pengendalian ego-nya!''

''Sejak kapan istriku ini jadi dokter psikologi?!''

''Naluri Ibu itu kuat!''

''Itu nggak benar, Kushina. Satu anak cukup.''

''Itu benar, Naluri ibu itu kuat! MINIMAL DUA!''

''SATU''

''DUA''

''Satu cukup. Tidak ada prinsip seperti itu!''

''ITu benar!''

''Salah.''

''BENAR!''

''Salah,''

''Benar!''

''Tidak benar,''

''ITU BE—''

''Satu saja cukup,… lagipula…,''

Wajah Minato sedikit memerah.

''Lagipula…''

''Lagipula, a-aku…, aku sudah lama tidak—''

''Tidak apa?'' Kushina menyahut.

''Kau tahu sendiri apa, dan melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini, kurasa, aku akan melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama…, Jadi, satu saja CUKUP.''

''Dua!''

''Tidak!''

''Iya!''

''Tiiiiiiiiiii—daakkkk!''

''Iiiyyyaaaaaa!''

''Tidak tidak tidak,''

''Iya iya iya'''

'''TIDAAAAK!''

''IYAAAA!''

''KUBILANG TIDAK!''

''KUBILANG IYA!''

''IYA!''

''TIDAK!''

''KALAU AKU BILANG IYA, BERARTI IYA!'''

''TIDAK, BERARTI TIDAK!''

''IYA!''

''Tidak, Kushina. Satu anak cukup. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan hanya karena mengurus 2 anak, ditambah keluarga,''

''Aku tak akan kelela—''

''Lagi pula, soal prinsip 2 anak lebih baikmu itu, itu tidak benar. 1 anak cukup, dan kita akan memberinya seluruh kasih sayang yang kita miliki, tidak perkembangan Naruto bisa maksimal nantinya''

''Tapi—''

''Aa, itu tidak benar, Kushina…,''

''Itu benar,Minato!''

''Prinsip seperti itu TIDAK BENAR, Kushina-ku yang unyuuu…,'' sahut Minato gemas.

''Ta-tapi…,''

''Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu. Dan untuk melakukan _itu, _aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu untuk sementara dan beberapa jangka waktu kedepannya. Mungkin, untuk beberapa tahun lagi, hm?. Dan itu TIDAK UNTUK MEMBUAT ADIK untuk Naruto,''

Dan Kushina berdiri dari kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya, seraya berkata,

''KALAU BEGITU, TAK KAN ADA JATAH LAGI UNTUKMU, MINATO NAMIKAZE!.''

GLEK!

Minato mulai menyesali perkataannya.

Sejurus kemudian, hokage keempat itu hanya menyeringai santai.

_Paling-paling juga, hanya berlaku beberapa minggu,_

.

.

Sejurus kemudian, Kushina kembali mendekati Minato, seraya berbisik,

''Dan perkataanku tadi, berlaku untuk SELAMANYA, Suamiku..,'' Kushina berkata dengan nada yang manis.

Setelah itu, wanita cantik itu meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Dan kali ini, Minato Namikaze benar-benar menyesali dirinya yang telah menyalahkan prinsip Kushina.

.

.

.Apa Kushina bilang?!

TIDAK ADA ?!

U—Untuk

SS—Se

Se—

SELAMANYA?!

_What the—_

''_Dan perkataanku tadi, berlaku untuk SELAMANYA, Suamiku..,''_

Dan kisah pagi itu, diakhiri dengan—

T—TTIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

-Teriakan pilu milik sang _Yondaime Hokage_

.

.

.

_Kau akan mendapatkan masalah.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wanita itu tidak pernah salah_

_Ikuti nalurinya, maka kau akan mendapat hal yang baik._

_Tapi, kalau kau tetap menganggapnya salah…_

_Kau akan mendapatkan masalah.._

_**OWARI**_

**Halo halo Minna! (^,^)/ *ditimpuk**

**Dannn akhirnya, fic ini berakhir dengan gejenya -_-**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu perkataan salah satu motivator di TV, dengan perubahan di sana sini, sehingga berubah jadi fic sesat seperti ini -,-**

**Dan maaf banget kalau fic ini nggak bagus, saya masih belajar nulis fic.**

**Fic satu ini nggak pake plot juga, jadi maaf kalau berantakan.**

**Maaf, sekali lagi maaaafffff bangeeet kalau fic ini nggak memuaskan.**

**Dan untuk yang terakhir, **

**Review Please?! Flame dipersilahkan juga, kok!.**

**Arigatou! ^^ Matur Nuwun! Terimakasih! Thank you! Kamsahabnida!i Graci—*dilempar kaleng**

**Okeh okeh, maaf.**

**Bye bye! (^^)/**

_9 Sepetember 2013_

_NadyaA_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanita**

**2**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T mungkin? *digeplak**

**Genre: Nggak tau -''**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, Alur (super) kecepetan, Nggak nyambung, OOC, Garing -,- ,Misstypo(s), Dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ! ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Arigatou ~(^,^)~**

_Wanita itu…._

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze kembali memijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Persoalan desa-baik internal ataupun external- kian hari kian bertambah. Hokage muda itu kini tengah sibuk bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengurus dokumen yang ada, kini berpindah ke keningnya. Ia melirik jam di sudut ruangan, lalu menghela napas perlahan. Sepertinya malam ini pun, ia harus pulang larut lagi. Meninggalkan sang istri yang 3 bulan lagi akan melahirkan. Kebiasaan sang istri yang selalu menunggunya sampai di rumah sukses membuat laki-laki berambut kuning itu diselimuti kekhawatiran. Ia tak mau kalau-kalau istri berambut merahnya itu sampai sakit hanya karena dirinya-pekerjaannya.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Minato memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sehingga dirinya bisa segera pulang dan bertemu dengan istrinya-Kushina, dan juga calon anaknya-Naruto. Dan sesuai julukan yang diberikan padanya, Minato menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Jakarta, 17 Agustus 1945, atas nama –stop! Ngelantur deng*dilemparkaleng

.

.

.

_Wanita itu…, umm…._

.

.

.

21.00

Minato mempercepat langkahnya menuju kediaman keluarganya. Ini sudah hampir larut, dan seharusnya Kushina sudah tidur. Seharusnya.

Tapi, yang namanya Kushina itu tak pernah pergi tidur mendahuluinya. Selalu menunggunya, dan menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di rumah. Belakangan ini dirinya semakin sibuk. Hanya bisa bertemu Kushina di pagi hari-ketika sarapan- atau malam hari –sepulang kerja.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika iris biru langitnya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut merah tengah duduk di teras rumahnya. Duduk menopang dagu dengan tatapan menerawang. Iris violetnya menatap bintang di langit sana. Wajahnya tampak tenang, bibir tipisnya membentuk segaris lengkung tipis. Meski begitu, tersirat kesenduan di dalamnya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi mengelus perlahan perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

''Kushina!'' Minato berteriak lantang. Wanita di seberang sana tersentak. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Agak kesulitan, memang. Dan ia nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja Minato tak segera menopang tubuhnya.

''Pelan-pelan saja, Kushina. Nanti kalau kamu terjatuh, bagaimana?''

Dan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

''Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?''

Tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dan menunduk.

''Kushina?''

Tetap menunduk.

.

.

.

Menyadari kejanggalan yang sedang terjadi, Minato mengangkat dagu Kushina. Memaksa agar istrinya itu menatapnya. Dan ketika kedua iris itu bertemu, yang ditemukan Minato adalah wajah dengan senyuman.

''Kau kenapa?'' Minato menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi sebelum Kushina jatuh dalam dekapannya, tangan istrinya itu lebih dulu menahannya. Dan menjauhkan diri dengan perlahan.

Lantas ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris Minato dalam-dalam.

''Aku baik-baik saja,''

Minato mengerutkan alis.

''Tapi—''

''Aku baik-baik saja, Minato. Segeralah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu,''

Sejenak, Minato menatap istrinya sungguh-sungguh. Sejurus kemudian, Ia menghela napas.

''Baiklah,''

Dan Minato masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan Kushina di gandengannya.

.

.

.

Kushina tengah membereskan meja makan ketika dirasa seseorang menepuk bahunya perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati durian kesayangannya itu tengah menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Tak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir, Kushina memberinya seulas senyum.

Manis, seperti biasanya.

Ia tahu suaminya itu pasti merasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Diselesaikannya pekerjaannya lalu diraihnya tangan sang suami . Diseretnya laki-laki yang tengah kebingungan ke arah kamar. Lantas, Kushina membaringkan Minato di kasur dan membeberkan selimut di atasnya. Kushina kembali tersenyum. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Minato.

''Tidurlah, kau pasti kelelahan, Minato,''

''Tapi—''

''Aku baik-baik saja…, Tidurlah, kau terlalu lelah. Besok kau masih harus—'

Kushina menggantung perkataannya.

''—bekerja…,''

''Tapi kondisimu juga harus dijaga..,''

''Aku juga akan tidur, kok. Nah, sekarang tidurlah,''

Kushina mengusap perlahan rambut Minato, lalu memberinya kecupan selamat malam di keningnya. Tak lupa, senyuman juga kembali ia berikan.

.

.

.

_Wanita itu, pengertian.._

_._

_._

_._

Minato tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia . Dikecupnya balik dahi Kushina, lalu menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tentu saja,dengan perlahan. Ia tak mau melukai anaknya.

Dan malam itu, Minato benar-benar tertidur dengan damai. Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi mendera tubuhnya hilang begitu saja. Semua karena Kushina. Senyumnya, sentuhannya, perhatiannya, serta pengertiannya. Wanita yang telah mendampinginya ini benar-benar hebat. Wanita yang selalu mampu memberinya kehangatan. Dan juga mewarnai hidupnya.

Yondaime hokage itu tidur dengan hati yang bahagia. Tanpa tahu ada sebersit rasa gundah yang kini tengah melanda hati istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Minato tengah bersiap untuk berangkat pagi itu. Ketika Kushina datang dan menepuk bahunya perlahan.

''Nanti malam jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya..,''

Iris violet milik istrinya itu memancarkan kebahagiaan.

''Ada sesuatu yang ingin kurayakan denganmu,''

Minato tersenyum simpul.

''Akan kuusahakan,''

Kushina mengangguk senang. Minato memakai sandal ninjanya.

.

.

Sejurus kemudian ia menolehkan kepala kepada istrinya.

''Ada apa memangnya?''

Lantas senyuman di wajah Kushina memudar. Tapi segera kembali menyadari situasi yang ada.

''Ah…., kau tidak ingat?''

Ada sebersit kekecewaan di wajah Kushina.

Sial…

Minato benar-benar tidak ingat.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingat.

Sungguh.

Tapi melihat perubahan wajah Kushina, Ia yakin benar ada suatu hal penting bagi Kushina yang telah ia lupakan. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk telah membuat otaknya benar-benar kacau.

Kacau-balau.

''Ah…, sudahlah, kau sudah hampir terlambat,''

Perkataan Kushina memecahkan pikiran Minato. Lalu ia melirik jam di atas rak sepatu.

''Hm.., kau benar. Hari ini aku ada rapat penting dengan petinggi desa. ,''

''Berhati-hatilah,''

''Ya…,''

Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Kushina menatap punggung suaminya lalu menghela napas.

''Mungkin ia sedang lelah…..,''

.

.

.

_Tapi…._

_._

_._

_._

Larut lagi, sepertinya. Rapat rahasia dengan petinggi desa telah memakan banyak waktu—

.

.

'—Dan menghasilkan pekerjaan baru, tentunya.

.

.

Minato kembali menghela napas untuk yang keseratus kalinya. Ia tak bisa menepati janjinya, sepertinya. Mungkin akan sedikit larut. Yang masih terpikir olehnya adalah, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Kushina?. Apakah sesuatu yang istimewa?.

_Sapphire_nya bergulir tak menentu. Dan seperti dituntun oleh _Kami-sama_, pandangannya berhenti pada kalender di ujung mejanya. Dan matanya membulat seketika.

Hari ini, 10 Juli.

Merupakan kesalahan besar kalau ia sampai melupakan hari sepenting ini.

_Hari ulang tahun istrinya._

.

.

.

Tersenyum lagi. Untuk yang ke lima puluh kalinya.

Kushina mencoba tersenyum.

Menatap hidangan yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah, kini mulai mendingin.

Sudah 2 jam lewat waktu makan malam. Minato mungkin benar-benar sibuk…..

Kushina mencoba mengerti.

Tapi tetap saja, semengerti apapun, kesabaran Kushina tetap ada batasnya.

Ia menunduk, menatap perutnya dalam diam.

''Ayahmu benar-benar sibuk,ya….,''

Kushina berbicara pada Naruto-yang ada di perutnya.

''Mungkin aku hanya mengganggu pekerjaannya kalau begini caranya,''

Iris violetnya kembali bergulir menatap makanan di meja. _Yakiniku, sup miso, ramen, kare, ocha hangat….._

Menghela napas, wanita berjuluk Habanero itu kembali mengusap perutnya lembut.

''Tapi tetap saja…,''

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri akan perasaannya yang terus meluap.

''Tetap saja aku merasa kesepian,''

Menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

''Dan menyedihkan,''

_Kuharap, aku bisa lebih bersabar lagi…._

_Mungkin ia memang sedang sibuk._

_Tapi aku juga punya perasaan. _

_Rasanya…_

_Sakit._

_._

_._

_._

_Ia juga butuh dimengerti_

_._

_._

_._

Minato membuka pintu rumahnya . Cepat-cepat ia melangkah menuju ruang makan.

''Kushina?''

Dan yang ia temukan adalah istrinya yang sedang duduk diam di depan makanan yang sudah mendingin.

''Maaf, aku—'

''Tak perlu meminta maaf,''

Kushina berucap pelan.

Minato terkesiap.

''Ada ap—''

''Aku sudah terbiasa,''

''…''

Menghela napas perlahan dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

''Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini,''

''…''

''Setiap tahunnya memang selalu seperti ini,''

''…''

''Semenjak kau menjadi hokage, kau menjadi jauh lebih sibuk,''

Kushina menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

''Terkadang aku merasa sepi dan dilupakan,''

Kali ini lebih keras lagi. Bahkan sampai berdarah.

''Aku mencoba mengerti…., tapi—''

Kushina memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Menahan luapan perasaannya.

''Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sakit,''

Minato tertegun. Sekejam itukah dirinya?.

''Aku bahkan merasa kau jauh lebih menyayangi pekerjaanmu ketimbang aku,''

''Karena itulah, aku—''

''Aku tak berani mengganggumu lebih jauh lagi,''

Minato menelan ludah.

Sial.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

''Aku sudah mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Kupikir, kau hanya kelelahan dan kesulitan mengatur waktu. Dan aku mulai bisa untuk memahami,''

''Tapi yang masih tak bisa kupahami sampai sekarang adalah, kau bahkan sampai melupakan—''

Kali ini Kushina yang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

''Melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Bahkan karena pekerjaanmu pun, di hari ulang tahunku, kau bahkan—bahkan—'

Dan Kushina tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya lagi. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam membludak saat itu juga. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia kembali menangis semenjak insiden ''Penjambakan Rambut Merah'' ketika ia di akademi dulu terjadi.

Minato berjalan mendekat. Lalu memeluk Kushina erat-erat.

''Maafkan aku…''

''…''

''Sungguh maafkan aku…,''

''…''

''Aku benar-benar tak menyadari kalau-kalau diriku sampai sekejam itu,''

''…''

''Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah,''

''…''

''Jangan menangis lagi, Kushina,''

Minato menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipi Kushina.

''Aku selalu menyayangimu, mencintaimu, selamanya,''

''Dan aku merasa menjadi laki-laki yang paling tak berguna kalau sampai membuatmu atau melihatmu menangis,''

''…''

''Jadi, kumohon jangan menangis,''

Minato merengkuh Kushina semakin erat dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat di puncak kepalanya.

''Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti menangis—''

''—Dan kembali tersenyum untukku?''

Kushina tersenyum—tentu saja di dalam pelukan Minato, tanpa terlihat oleh Minato. Ia benar-benar lega. Sungguh lega. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap menyayangi dan mencintai Minato.

Tapi yang namanya Kushina, tetap saja masih merasa sedikit dongkol—akibat ulah Minato di hari ulang tahunnya. Menjadi _moodbreaker_ sekaligus _moodboster _sekaligus dalam sehari tentu tidak lucu.

Dan otak jahilnya mulai bekerja. Hitung-hitung balas dendam, hoho…

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyeringai ke arah Minato.

.

.

GLEK!

Minato merasakan firasat buruk.

Sepertinya dompetnya akan mengempis lagi kali ini.

''Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lagi. Asalkan—''

Minato tertawa canggung.

''Karena makanannya sudah dingin, jadi—''

Oh, _Kami-sama!_

''—Aku ingin makan sampai puas di kedai ramen, Minato-kun!,''

Kushina menunjukkan senyuman manis mautnya.

''Dan semuanya _kau_ yang bayar,''

Dan Minato tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Sesuai dugaannya.

Mentraktir Kushina makan di kedai ramen, berarti tidak ada uang jajan untuk satu bulan.

Tapi karena tak tega mengecewakan istrinya-lagi- di hari ulang tahunnya, Minato tersenyum simpul—

''Baiklah,''

-Dan mengecup dahi Kushina.

Kushina menyeringai puas.

''Ariga—'

''Tapi…''

Perkataan Kushina terpotong oleh Minato.

Lantas Minato menyeringai –ini pertanda buruk.

Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kushina dan berbisik jahil.

''Kau harus cabut hukuman yang kau berikan padaku minggu lalu,''

Senyuman Kushina menghilang.

Berganti dengan seringaian sinis.

.

.

.

''Tidak akan!''

Lalu Habanero mode on

.

.

.

Dan—

.

.

.

Malam itu dihiasi bintang, ditambah sosok kuning yang terpental bebas di angkasa.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya, Minato, kau harus istirahat dulu di rumah sakit untuk besok, eh?

Setidaknya libur sejenak dari pekerjaanmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama istri tercintamu, kan?

Bagaimana, hm?!

Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, khukhukhu…

.

.

.

_Wanita itu perhatian._

_Tapi juga butuh untuk diperhatikan._

_**OWARI**_

**Hai! Ketemu lagi! (^,^)/**

**Nih, kubuat lanjutannya *nggak ada yang minta -_-**

**Fic ini gak ada humornya ya?! Garing banget. Plus nggak nyambung juga *duengg**

**Nggak pake plot lagi,hohoh. Males buatnya -''**

**Jadi semacam mendayu-dayu begitu *apaan tuh?!**

**Maaf deh, kalau chapter ini jadi jelek. *ngangguk-ngangguk**

**Abisnya, feel lagi jelek .**

**Fic ini kutulis sambil meringkuk-?- di pojokan kelas. Sebab tempat duduknya dapet di pojokan. Nah, feelnya jadi iku mojok, deh *alasan .-.**

**Maklum, masih remaja. Jadinya labil, *dilempar**

**Kali ini, aku muter-muter satu kelas untuk nanyain bagaimana wanita itu.**

**Dan fic Wanita ini, di setiap chapternya, adalah inspirasi yang kudapatkan dari teman-teman cewek di kelasku. **

**Kecuali untuk chapter awal, itu emang akunya aja yang error makanya jadi sesat begitu -,-**

**Ada sekitar 20 pendapat mereka tentang perempuan. Tapi nggak kupakai semuanya.**

**BTW, aku minta pendapat para readers tentang wanita dong, barangkali bisa kujadikan inspirasi ^^**

**Oh iya, terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan reviewers yang sudah baca dan review fic-fic buatanku yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Sebelumnya maaf kalau sampai sekarang belum bisa memuaskan. Tapi aku bakal belajar kok, hoho. Tenang saja… :P**

**Review anda membangun semangat saya *eh, slogan baru?!**

**Terimakasih minna ~(^.^)~**

**And the last, Review please?**

**Flame juga dipersilahkan dan diterima dengan senang-?- hati ._.**

**Arigatou ! ^,^**

_20 Sepetember 2013_

_NadyaA_


	3. Gomen minna, untuk sementara update lama

Gomen minna-san

Untuk sementara waktu, mungkin saya akan jarang update karena mempersiapkan ujian yang akan datang.

Gara-gara tugas sekolah menumpuk plus bimbel, ide saya jadi hilang nggak tahu kemana.

Tapi sebisa mungkin, saya update kalau ada waktu luang.

Saya juga nggak tahan kalau nggak nulis terlalu lama.

Tapi ya begitu, jarang update.

Maaf kalau ini mengecewakan para saya harap, para pembaca bisa mengerti dan mau menunggu untuk update cerita*siapa juga yang nunggu XD

Saya baru bisa kembali update dengan normal setelah UNAS.

Jadi, sabar sedikit ya…,

Sekalian juga saya belajar membuat cerita dulu selama waktu kosong sampai selesai Unas.

Tarimakasih buat para readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca dan review cerita saya.

Tanpa semangat dari anda-anda semua, saya nggak akan maju.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, sangaaat terima kasih.

Nanti setelah unas, saya usahakan update lebih banya. Post cerita baru juga.

Okeh?

Maaf, sekali lagi maaf.

Dan terimakasih banyak! ^^

_I'll be right back,_

_NadyaA_

_See Ya Soon!_

_Jaa ne! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanita**

**3**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T mungkin? *digeplak**

**Genre: Nggak tau -''**

**Warning:Chapter yang ini mungkin agak hancur, Alur berantakan, Alur (super) kecepetan, Nggak nyambung, OOC, Garing -,- ,Misstypo(s), Dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ! ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Arigatou ~(^,^)~**

_Wanita itu rapuh_

.

.

.

''Minato!'' Kushina berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah. Menimbulkan bunyi bergedebuk yang sukses membuat Minato Namikaze nyaris tersedak kopi yang sedang disesapnya. Manik _sapphire_nya menatap horror pada sang istri yang hanya bisa meringis.

''Jangan berlari, Kushina. Kau ini, membuat khawatir saja. Ingatlah, kau sedang hamil!,'' Minato berjalan mendekat ke arah Kushina, lalu mengusap perlahan perut istrinya yang sekarang bertambah besar.

Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, ''Aku mencarimu-_ttebane!_''

Minato tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kushina.

''Ada apa kau mencariku, hm?''

Raut wajah Kushina seketika berubah murung.

''Aku takut,'' Ditundukkannya wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Mengerti akan kondisi sang istri yang dalam waktu dekat ini akan segera melahirkan, Minato menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya.

''Aku mengerti, ''

Lantas Kushina melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Minato.

''Bagaimana kalau aku gagal-_ttebane_?''

''Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kuat?''

''Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mampu?''

''Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan?''

''Bagaimana kalau persalinannya tidak lancar?''

''Bagaimana kalau—''

Ucapan Kushina terhenti, sebab bibirnya terkunci oleh jari telunjuk Minato yang memang diletakkan di bibirnya untuk menghentikan racauannya. Minato tersenyum lembut, lantas mengangkat wajah Kushina dengan perlahan—memaksa untuk menatap matanya.

''Dengarkan aku,'' Minato menatap iris violet milik Kushina dalam-dalam.

''Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu,''

Minato menyisipkan helaian rambut merah Kushina ke belakang telinganya.

''Aku akan selalu ada untukmu,''

Minato menangkup wajah Kushina dengan lembut.

''Aku akan selalu mendampingimu,''

Minato membelai pipi Kushina perlahan.

''Dan aku tahu _kau_ pasti bisa,''

Lantas Minato kembali merengkuh Kushina dan mengecup puncak kepalanya perlahan.

Tetapi Kushina kembali melepaskan diri.

''Kau itu hanya bisa membuatku bertambah panik-_ttebane!_'' Kushina berseru dengan wajah cemberut.

Minato hanya tertawa,

''Sudah, sekarang, aku harus berangkat kerja,''

Minato mengusap rambut Kushina, lalu-sekali lagi- mengecupnya.

''Jangan pulang terlalu malam, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!'' Kushina mengancam.

Minato tertawa canggung. Masih terekam dengan jelas di benaknya bagaimana dompetnya yang selalu gemuk, seketika itu juga langsung mengempis akibat-kau-tahu-apa-karena dirinya pulang larut malam. Dan melupakan hal yang penting.

''Baiklah, baiklah,''

Minato menggunakan sandal ninjanya.

''Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kushina!,''. Lantas, Yondaime Hokage itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor Hokage, meninggalkan sang istri yang kini tengah mengandung 8 bulan.

Minato menghela napasnya, lalu berdo'a dalam hati.

''Semoga hari ini aku selamat,''

.

.

.

_Wanita itu memang rapuh_

_._

_._

_._

Minato Namikaze sedang bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen di kantornya ketika pinta kantornya-secara tiba tiba- diketuk dengan keras. Mengernyitkan alisnya, hokage muda itu pun akhirnya bergumam

''Masuk,''

Dan pintu kantornya pun terbuka. Menampakkan Kushina yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Minato yang semula mengernyitkan alis, sekarang tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan sang istri di kantornya.

''Kushina? Kemarilah, jangan berdiri di depan pintu..,''

Dengan langkah ragu, Kushina melangkahkan kakinya-mendekat ke arah suaminya. Lantas dengan cepat menarik kursi yang ada, lalu meposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping suaminya. Sementara Minato kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan dokumen yang ada, Minato memulai pembicaraan.

''Ada apa kemari? Ini siang hari, harusnya kau beristirahat, Kushina,''

Kushina yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah, kini mendengus sebal.

''Kau tidak senang kalau istrimu ini datang menjengukmu-_ttebane?_''

Minato tertawa pelan-masih tetap menatap dokumennya,'' Tidak, tentu saja tidak, aku senang kau datang kemari,''

Kushina mengambil sepotong kue yang –memang- disediakan di meja kerja milik Minato. Memakannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Minato? Hah, dia sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

''Minato?''

''Hm?''

''Kau sudah makan?''

''Hm….,''

Kushina menggembungkan pipinya. Apakah suaminya mulai tertular trademark Uchiha?. Hah, yang benar saja.

''Sudah kenyang?

''Ya,'' Minato menjawab singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang ada.

''Mau makan lagi?''

''Tidak,''

''Uhmm, butuh bantuan?''

''Tidak,''

''Mau kuambilakn minum?''

''Tidak,''

''Dokumennya banyak ya?''

''Ya,''

Kushina mengernyitkan alisnya. ''Apa setiap hari seperti ini?''

''Ya,''

Menyentuh tumpukan kertas sekilas, ''Apa kau lelah?''

''Bisa jadi,'' *Hah? Kok jadi Indonesia Pintar? Ya! Ya! Tidak! Bisa Jadi!#Dilempar

Kushina menggembungkan pipinya-lagi-. Jawaban macam apa itu?. Singkat, padat, dan ambigu.

Kushina benar-benar yakin kalau suaminya itu memang tertular trademark Uchiha. Ia mencatat dalam hati, 'Minato tidak boleh sering-sering berada di dekat Fugaku' –kalau ia tidak mau suaminya benar-benar 'terinfeksi' trademark klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

''Kau ini jadi seperti Fugaku,''

''Biar saja,'' Minato mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, meski pada akhirnya tetap saja ia merasa terganggu.

''Memang apa bagusnya jawaban pendek macam itu-_ttebane_?!''

''Hn,''

''Lebih bagus juga trademark milkku-_ttebane!_'' Kushina berapi-api.

''Hn,''

''Bisa tidak sih, ganti jawaban lain?!'' Kushina mulai merasa sebal.

''Hm,''

_What the what_!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada suaminya ini?. Kushina hampir gila dibuatnya. Dia meminta jawaban yang lebih panjang, bukannya –aaaah! Sudahlah!.

''Kau ini jadi memakai trademark Fugaku kenapa sih?,''

''Hmm,''

''Kau ini, haaaah!. Panjangkan jawabanmu sedikit kenapa?!''

''Hmmm,''

Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Kushina. Wanita berambut merah ini menggembungkan pipinya-entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya-.

''Hei!''

''Hn,''

''Minato!''

''Hn?''

Kushina benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

''Nikah saja sana sama Fugaku!,'' ujarnya sewot.

Berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, Minato hanya menanggapi dengan asal.

''Hn,''

Demi apapun!. Sejak kapan Minato jadi MAHO?!. Kushina sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya.

Masih menggembungkan pipinya, Kushina mencubit lengan Minato keras-keras. Membuat pemilik lengan meringis kesakitan.

''Ada apa sih?!'' Merasa sedikit frustasi dengan ocehan Kushina, Minato meninggikan nada bicaranya tanpa sadar.

''Kalau bicara tatap orangnya-_ttebane_!''Tak mau kalah, nada bicara Kushina juga mulai meninggi.

''Kau lihat kan? Aku ini sedang bekerja, Kushina,''Mencoba bersabar, Minato mencoba menahan nada suaranya.

''Setidaknya ladeni dulu istrimu ini, aku ini butuh teman-_ttebane!_,''

''Temanmu itu kan banyak, Kushina!''. Minato yang pada dasarnya memang kurang peka terhadap perasaan wanita menjawab apa adanya.

''Aku ingin bersamamu-_ttebane!_''

''Kau sudah bersamaku setiap hari,''

''Apa salahnya?!. Aku tidak bisa tenang, Minato!. Aku butuh seorang pendengar yang baik!. Aku butuh tempat curhat!. Dan ketika aku mempercayaimu? Kau malah menghindar?!''

Minato menghela napas panjang.

''Kushina, aku sedang sibuk. Permasalahan desa terus bertambah saat ini, Kau lihat tumpukan kertas itu? Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Nanti dirumah akan kudengarkan ceritamu, ya?'' Minato menepuk kepala Kushina perlahan.

Tetapi Kushina menepisnya dengan kasar. Minato sempat kaget dibuatnya.

Kushina bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meski sedikit kepayahan akibat perutnya yang sudah besar.

''Jadi, bagimu kertas-kertas bodoh dan dokumen-dokumen sialan itu lebih penting daripada aku? Begitu?!''

''Bukan begi—''

''Baiklah kalau begitu, jika memang sampah bodoh itu lebih penting dariku..,''

''Aku tidak—''

''Kenapa kau memilih menikah denganku?''

Pertanyaan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Kushina sukses membuat Minato membeku seketika.

Pertanyaan ini.., apa jangan-jangan—

''Kita berpisah saja kalau begitu—''

DEG!

Jantung Minato seakan berhenti berdetak.

_Kami-sama,_ Kushina benar-benar kecewa sekarang.

''Kamu nikah saja sama kertas!''

Lantas Kushina berjalan cepat ke arah pintu, lalu menutupnya keras-keras tanpa mempedulikan Minato yang masih terduduk cengo di tempatnya—tanpa sempat mencegah Kushina.

Otaknya masih berpikir keras dengan perkataan Kushina.

_Apa dia bilang?_

_Menikah? Dengan kertas?_

_Ada-ada saja!_

Tak mau ambil pusing, Minato kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, adalah Kushina butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Ia tahu kalau hati istrinya itu sekarang tengah dilanda rasa gundah dan perasaan yang tak tenang. Tentu dengan kondisi seperti itu, ditambah dengan keadaan hamil, istrinya itu benar-benar membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

Menenangkan pikiran, Hokage keempat itu melanjutkan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk. Mempercayai pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Sebab ia tahu, Kushina memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Minato mencintainya. Minato tahu Kushina pasti bisa menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki melangkah tak tentu arah meninggalkan ruang kerja suaminya. Napasnya memburu tak teratur menahan rasa kesal yang sedari tadi terus mendesak dalam dadanya. Ia mengusap ujung matanya kasar. Kesal, kecewa, dan marah.

Kejadian ini terulang lagi.

Minato lagi-lagi mengabaikan dirinya yang-jujur- saat ini sedang butuh teman curhat, hanya karena pekerjaannya. Huh, sepertinya memang benar. Laki-laki itu bermulut manis, melontarkan janji palsu yang bikin PHP.

Kushina berhenti di tengah padang rumput dekat gerbang keluar-masuk Konoha. Ia mengistirahatkan tubunya sejenak, duduk di bangku panjang dekat sungai kecil. Menghirup udara segar yang ada dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras.

Bagaimana sekarang?

Kushina benar-benar tak tahu langkah apa yang harus diambil. Perasaannya bertambah gundah dan saat ini, satu-satunya tempat kepercayaannya untuk menumpahkan segala rasa yang ia miliki sedang mengabaikannya.

Demi apa?

Sungguh, Kushina bingung sekarang. Ingin bercerita, kepada siapa?. Ingin menangis, untuk apa?. Ingin berteriak, memangnya perempuan macam apa dia?. Mau bunuh diri? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya hanya karena masalah sepele macam ini.

Kushina benar-benar bimbang. Beberapa minggu belakangan, perasaannya tak menentu. Gundah, takut, khawatir, tak menentu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Kondisi ini sungguh membingungkan. Rasanya seperti tersesat di lorong yang sempit, bertemu gamabunta yang sedang tidur, pergi ke pemandian air panas di tengah gurun, terlempar ke luar desa, lalu makan dango yang paling maniiis. Karena Minato punya banyak tingkah menyebalkan untuk harimu. Baiklah, abaikan yang barusan.

Intinya, Kushina benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tersekap dalam kegelapan perasaannya sendiri. Dan tak ada seseorang yang mendengar keluh kesahnya, memberinya semangat dan motivasi.

Menanggung semuanya sendiri. Dalam keadaan hamil tua, pikirannya terbagi antara anaknya, persalinannya, dan labirin perasaannya sendiri.

Sekarang ia ada di sini. Di tengah pedang rumput. Hanya ditemani burung-burung yang sesekali melintas, dan juga bisikan angin. Sendirian.

_Sendiri. Tanpa seorangpun yang bisa jadi penopang dirinya._

Meski begitu, Kushina tetap menenangkan perasaan yang bergejolak. Di tengah alam yang rindang dan tenang seperti ini, setidaknya ia bisa menguatkan dirinya. Mengatasi perasaannya sendiri.

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi kuat_

_._

_._

_._

''_Tadaima!_''

Minato mengernyitkan alis. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Kemana istrinya?.

Dan lagi, kenapa rumahnya jadi sepi seperti kuburan?.

Melepas sepatu ninjanya, Minato melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah perlahan.

Pertama ruang tengah, kosong. Kedua ruang makan, kosong-tidak ada makanan. Ketiga dapur, sepi-tidak ada suara yang biasa ditimbulkan istrinya ketika memasak. Dan tujuan terakhirnya—

-Kamar. Satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan bagi istrinya berada untuk saat ini.

''Kushina?''

Minato menghela napas lega ketika dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang tertidur di kamar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dengan lembut, Minato menyampirkan selimut di tubuh istrinya, membelai kepalanya pelan, lalu mengecup pipinya lembut.

''Aku pulang,'' Minato berbisik.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Kushina, Minato memutuskan untuk mengganti baju ninjanya dengan baju rumah. Oh, sebelumnya mandi dulu. Lalu merapikan peralatannya sebentar, dan menempatkan tubuhnya berbaring di sebelah Kushina.

Iris biru langit milik Minato nyaris bersembunyi di dalam kelopak mata, ketika dirasanya sebuah sodokan-yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan- di daerah tulang rusuknya. Matanya kembali terbuka, lalu bangkit untuk duduk –memeriksa apa gerangan yang menginterupsi tidurnya barusan.

Dilihatnya sang istri yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Minato tersenyum lembut.

''Hei, sudah bagun?''

Di luar dugaan, Kushina justru bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu-berusaha- mendorong Minato. Meski pada akhirnya, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Minato kebingungan dibuatnya.

''ada ap—''

''Tak usah sok baik, sekarang kau pergi dari sini,''

Jawaban Kushina sukses membuat Minato membelalakkan matanya.

''Hei hei, kau tak serius tentang—''

''Kita kan sudah berpisah, sekarang kau tidur saja sana sama Fugaku atau dokumen dan kertas bodoh mu itu!''

Minato melongo. Hei, ayolah. Tidak mungkin kan, Kushina serius dengan perkataannya.

''Cium saja sana Fugaku, lalu peluk dan temani dia curhat!'' Kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

Minato hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kushina.

''Nanti aku dimarahi Mikoto lho..,''

''Biar saja, itu kan, deritamu,''. Kushina mengomel.

''Hei, tidak bisa begitu, dong..,''

''Ya sudah, kalau begitu, peluk saja kertas-kertas itu, atau cium, atau belai, atau apapun terserahmu, sana! Sudah kusiapkan kertas di pojok!''

Minato kembali tertawa, lalu-sedikit memaksa- ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kushina. Mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Kushina terdiam seketika.

''Marah karena tadi siang, _hime_?''

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah karena kesal atau karena menyembunyikan sesuatu(?). Kau tahu apa maksudku.

''Sekarang kau dengarkan aku,''

Minato menangkup wajah kushina, memaksa untuk menatapnya-entah sudah keberapa kali untuk hari ini.

''Aku tahu kau memang sedang dalam perasaan yang tak tentu. Meski aku tak tahu pasti itu kenapa, _moodswing_ mungkin?.''

''….''

''Aku tahu setiap wanita butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dalam keadaan bimbang, menopangnya ketika ia rapuh''

''…..'' Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

''Maaf kalau aku belum bisa menjadi laki-laki yang seperti itu'' Sekali lagi, Minato menuntun pandangan Kushina kearahnya.

''Maaf kalau aku menyakiti perasaanmu tadi,''

''Maaf kalau akau belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik dan sempurna,''

''...''

Minato tersenyum-lagi.

''Aku bekerja bukan hanya untuk desa, Kushina,''

''….''

''Ini untukmu, juga Naruto. Aku ingin yang terbaik saat kelahirannya nanti. Maka dari itu aku harus bekerja lebih keras,''

Kushina mematung.

''Kuharap kau tidak serius soal berpisah. Tapi kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin berpisah—''

''Tidak!''. Kushina memeluk Minato.

''Aku tidak serius soal itu.''Kushina bergumam.

Minato tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Kushina.

''Aku percaya,''

Kushina lalu menatap Minato.

''Maafkan aku,''. Kushina berujar pelan.

''Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Minato. Lagipula, soal masalah tadi siang, lupakan saja. Aku pada akhirnya bisa bertahan sendiri. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah penenangan diri,''

''Aku hanya emosi saat itu, aku kesal, aku bimbang, aku bingung, aku gundah, aku kecewa, aku hanya ingin—''

''Mengutarakan semuanya padaku. Tapi yang ada aku malah sibuk bekerja, lalu setelah itu kau berlari dan memilih duduk sendiri di padang rumput,''Minato memotong perkataan Kushina.

Kushina menatap Minato heran. ''Kau menguntitku ya?,''. Matanya memicing.

Minato tertawa, lalu mencubit hidung Kushina gemas. Membuat pemiliknya cemberut.

''Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Kushina,''

''Tapi kau mengabaikanku, tidak menyusulku atau apa pun,''

''Itu karena aku tahu,''

Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina erat.

''Kau itu kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya. Itulah salah satu faktor yang membuatku suka,cinta, dan sayang padamu,''

Kushina bersemu merah ketika Minato menariknya, lalu memeluknya lagi. Dan tak lupa, kecupan kecil di kepala.

Lama dalam hening, sampai Kushina tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minato.

''Aku minta maaf, aku istri yang buruk, aku calon ibu yang belum siap, aku terlalu rapuh, selalu merepotkan, membuatmu kesulitan, menyusahkanmu, manja, banyak maunya, berprasangka buruk padamu, selalu meny—''

Minato meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kushina.

''Diamlah. Itu semua membuatku semakin mencintaimu setiap waktu yang kulewati bersamamu bertambah,''

Minato mendekatkan diri pada Kushina—

''Aku mencintaimu selalu,''

-Lalu mengecup dahinya lama.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Kushina sudah memerah sekarang.

Tak mau ketahuan memerah di dalam pelukan Minato, Kushina melepaskan diri lalu berlari panik menjauhi Minato.

''Kau itu bukannya menjadi penopangku saat aku rapuh, yang kau lakukan justru membuat pertahananku hancur dan runtuh, bodoh!''

Kushina berteriak dari jauh.

Minato tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengejar Kushina, lalu memeluknya ketika ia berhasil menangkapnya.

Keduanya tertawa senang di ruang tengah yang telah menjadi saksi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini.

.

.

.

_Itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu, semakin mencintaimu,dan bertambah sayang padamu._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau tahu Minato? Berkatmu aku jadi kuat. Menyelesaikan peperangan batinku sendiri, meski secara tak langsung, kau mengirimkan energi cinta dan kepercayaan yang selalu menjadi penopang di saat akau butuh._

_._

_._

_._

_Wanita itu rapuh, tapi kuat_

_**..::OWARI::..**_

_**Atau To Be Continued mungkin? Enaknya bagaimana?**_

_**Huwaaaaa! Apa ini?!**_

_**Hai! Akhirnya saya bisa update juga, ''**_

_**Maaf kalau fic yang ini jelek. Saya buatnya terburu-buru, mengingat dikejar waktu try out mendatang.**_

_**Maaf juga kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung samasekali dengan quotesnya, saya lagi error.**_

_**Idenya juga pasaran ya?. Habis mau gimana? Ide yang ada di kepala saya menguap begitu saja - -''**_

_**Maaf banget kalau cerita yang ini banyak kesalahan. Juga amburadul nggak karuan.**_

_**Ini nggak pake plot-lagi-, ditambah cara penulisan yang brutal. Jadi apa ini?.**_

_**Oh iya, terima kasih yang sudah follow, fave, review, dan jug abaca fict ini ya.,**_

_**Saya sangaaaat senang mendapat itu semua!.**_

_**Maaf kalau saya belum bisa menulis fict yang bagus dan memuaskan, saya juga lagi belajar sekarang ini.**_

_**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk fict yang saya post kali ini akan hancur berantakan dan tak berbentuk.**_

_**Saya harap, readers semua bisa mengerti**_

_**Oh iya, mau tanya. Arti dan penjelasan Canon dan AU itu apa ya?. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih kalau ada yang mau menjawab. **_

_**Arigatou buat semuanya!.**_

_**Terakhir, Review please?**_

_**Flame juga bakal diterima kok,**_

_**Sekali lagi, arigatou! ^^**_

8 Oktober 2013,

NadyaA


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanita**

**4**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T mungkin? :D**

**Genre: Nggak tau -''**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, Alur (super) kecepetan, Nggak nyambung, OOC, Garing -,- ,Misstypo(s), Dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ! ^^**

**Special Thanks To:**

_**Namikaze Akane, U. Icha-chan, Chen, Pertiwivivi2, Shin Ayumi, Amanda WaCha-chan, Kagamine MiCha, MinaKushiLovers, Uzumaki Dobe-chan, AnnisaIP**_

**Terima kasih untuk review dan semangatnya!**

**Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk para pereview dan pembaca lainnya.**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Arigatou ~(^,^)~**

Kushina Uzumaki terduduk diam di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Namikaze. Manik violetnya bergulir mengikuti arah gerak sang suami. Kushina mendengus. Sudah satu jam lebih suami tercintanya itu berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Diusapnya perutnya yang sudah membuncit dengan perlahan.

''Ayahmu itu kenapa-_ttebane_?''

Kushina mulai khawatir akan keadaan suaminya. Sungguh, Minato berjalan tak tentu arah secara terus-menerus. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Kushina sampai pusing dibuatnya. Ia mulai berpikir apakah kepala Minato terbentur sesuatu di kantor Hokage ketika ia bekerja, sehingga ia berubah menjadi aneh seperti ini?.

''Minato…,''

Merasa risih melihat pergerakan sang suami ditambah rasa pusing yang mulai datang, Kushina mengulurkan tangannya. Menghentikan gerakan Minato secara tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat pria berambut kuning itu terjungkal ke depan. Kushina mendengus kesal.

''Hentikan sikap konyol itu, Minato,''

Kushina menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang balik-keheranan. Secara perlahan, hokage keempat itu melangkahkan kakinya. Pandangannya masih tetap terkunci pada sang istri. Kushina hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Bertambah bingung dengan sikap sang suami.

''Kau itu kenap—''

Perkataan Kushina terpotong kala Minato tiba-tiba saja mencium dahinya lama. Setelahnya ia mengusap rambut kemerahan Kushina dan memandang istrinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

''Ada apa denganmu, Kushina?''

Kushina mendengus lagi. Didorongnya pundak sang suami pelan-meski bagi Minato itu tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

''Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu-_ttebane_!''.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya-merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Kushina. Mengerti akan arti tatapan yang ditujukan padanya oleh sang suami, Kushina mendengus kesal.

''Kau itu kenapa? Berjalan kesana-kemari seperti orang sakit perut-_ttebane_?!''.

Bukannya menjawab, Minato justru memeluk Kushina. Membuat Kushina sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas

''Aku khawatir,'' bisiknya pelan.

Kushina bertambah heran. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apakah suaminya ini sedang tertimpa masalah yang serius?. Atau ada yang mengancam?. Apakah ada permasalahan desa?. Peperangan?. Pemberontakan?. Penyera—

Pikiran Kushina terputus begitu saja ketika dirasanya napasnya semakin sesak. Ditepuknya perlahan punggung Minato.

''Hei, Minato, lepaskan aku!''

''Tidak mau,''

Kushina bertambah panik dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar butuh pasokan udara!. Tak bisakah suaminya ini mengerti?!.

''Minato! Kau mau membunuhku-_ttebane_?!''

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

''Aku hanya memelukmu, _hime_.., apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mau membun—''

''Aku tidak bisa bernapas!''. Kushina akhirnya berteriak.

Minato pun segera melepaskan pelukan (maut) nya. Dan saat itu juga, Kushina meraup seluruh udara yang bisa dihirup olehnya pada waktu itu juga. Sebanyak-banyaknya. Peluh tampak menetes perlahan dari keningnya. Kushina tampak berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Setelah tenang dan napasnya sudah teratur, Kushina menatap raut khawatir suaminya lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari penjelasan atas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya itu. Wajah Minato yang tampak absurd membuat Kushina menyerah.

''Baiklah, Minato, apa yang membuatmu khawatir?''. Kushina bertanya dengan nada lembut. Ia menatap suaminya dalam-dalam.

Begitu juga dengan Minato, ia menatap intens istrinya itu. Tangan kanannya masih tetap menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kushina. Lalu seakan tanpa beban, Minato menjawab dengan enteng.

''Kau,''

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

''Aku?''. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Minato mengangguk kecil. ''Iya, kau, Kushina-_hime_,''

''A—aku?. Apa dariku yang membuatmu khawatir?''. Raut wajah Kushina menunjukkan kebingungan.

Minato tidak menjawab. Masih tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Kushina, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat beberapa helai dari jambangnya terjatuh turun, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lalu diciumnya perlahan perut Kushina yang telah membuncit.

''Ini yang membuatku khawatir,''.

Minato mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah istrinya yang memerah, lalu mengalihkannya lagi, kembali pada perut Kushina. Diusapnya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

''Jagoan kecilku sebentar lagi akan lahir,'' Minato melanjutkan.

Kushina mendengus geli. Dirinya yang mau melahirkan, kenapa justru Minato yang jadi gelisah?.

Diusapnya rambut kuning milik suaminya.

''Terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku,'' Kushina tersenyum lembut.

''Apapun untuk Kushina-_chan_, aku bersedia melakukan apapun asal kau bisa bahagia,''. Minato tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

''Gombal,''. Kushina mendengus- entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kushina yang ditatap seperti itu jadi gelagapan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pot bunga di seberang, menghindari tatapan mata suaminya.

Minato menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kushina semakin erat. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tampang serius. Kushina-meskipun tidak menatap ke arah Minato- mulai merasa panik ketika dirasanya wajah sang suami yang semakin mendekat.

''A—apa?!''. Kushina bergerak mundur, sampai punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Ia berusaha menarik-melepaskan- pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Minato. Tapi semua sia-sia saja. Wanita berambut merah itu semakin panik ketika ia melihat seringai tampan-cieh!- di wajah suaminya.

Wajah Minato semakin dekat. Sekarang hanya terpaut jarak sekitar sekepal tangan diantara Kushina dan Minato. Kushina semakin gelagapan dibuatnya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik suaminya.

''A—apa yang kau laku—''

CUP~

Minato mencium dahi istrinya. Kushina mematung.

''Huwaaa!'' Kushina berteriak kaget. Ia kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari Minato. Takut jantungnya meledak kalau berada di dekat Minato terus. Kushina kembali mematung kala dilihatnya sang suami yang kembali mendekati dirinya. Innernya berteriak panik, tapi tubuhnya membeku di tempat, tak bisa bergerak. Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Minato semkain dekat, mendekat, mendekat, dan—

''Aduh!''

Minato mengaduh kesakitan. Sesuatu telah menginjak kakinya dengan keras, sampai-sampai rasanya tulang kakinya remuk seketika. Ia melirik ke bawah sana, dan ia mendapati kaki putih sang istri tengah berada di atas kakinya. Lalu secara perlahan, ditolehnya wajah sang istri yang sedang memasang tampang memerah, duduk merapat di sisi kursi menjauhi dirinya. Minato menyeringai.

''A—apa yang mau kau lakukan?!''. Kushina merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia jadi panik? Biasanya dia akan menghajar suaminya itu kalau berani berbuat macam-macam. Tapi sekarang? Sekadar menolak saja tak bisa.

Minato tertawa kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencubit pelan hidung Kushina.

''Aku hanya mau bilang, jangan mendengus terus,''. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

''Kalau mendengus, lama-lama kau jadi seperti sapi peliharaan Teuchi-san,'' Minato menambahkan.

Kushina cemberut. ''Biarkan saja!''.

Minato tersenyum. Lalu suasana kembali hening.

''Apa kau sudah siap?'' Minato bertanya pelan.

Kushina yang duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato.

''Asal ada kau, aku selalu siap,''. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Minato tertawa, lalu mengusap rambut istrinya perlahan.

''Baiklah, Kushina..,''

.

.

.

Siang ini matahari bersinar terik, Kushina mengeluh. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia tak henti-hentinya mengomel . Minato yang ada di sebelahnya pun hanya tersenyum samar, sambil sesekali menanggapi ocehan istri tercintanya itu.

''Minato-_sama!_,'' sebuah suara yang sepertinya milik seorang perempuan di telinga keduanya terdengar. Kushina yang awalnya memasang sikap siaga akan kemungkinan wanita-wanita yang mencari perhatian atau menggoda suaminya, kembali bernapas lega setelah mengenali suara ini.

Minato menolehkan kepalanya, lalu mendengus.

''Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, _Uchiha,''_ Minato menekankan kata 'Uchiha'.

Mikoto Uchiha hanya tertawa, ''Baiklah, baiklah, _Yondaime-sama_,'' Mikoto tersenyum jahil.

Minato menatap malas ke arahnya, sementara Kushina langsung menghambur-memeluk sahabat terdekatnya itu.

''Mikoto, waaah, kangennya~'' Kushina berujar riang.

Mikoto hanya meringis, lalu diliriknya sang Hokage Keempat yang sedang sibuk mendengus kesal dan menyumpah-serapah.

''Hei, seorang hokage harus sabar, loh~'' goda Mikoto.

Minato berniat untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan sahabat istrinya itu, tapi kegiatannya langsung terhenti ketika ia disuguhi _deathglare_ yang indah dari istrinya. Minato tertawa canggung. Sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dua sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

''Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ke mana?'' Mikoto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Serentak, Minato dan Kushina-yang sibuk bertatap ria- menoleh kepadanya.

''Ke Uchiha,'' Minato menjawab. Ambigu.

Melihat wajah Mikoto yang tampak kebingungan, Kushina cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

''Ke _rumah_ Uchiha, ke rumahmu,'' Kushina meringis.

Mikoto mengernyit. ''Ke rumahku? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?,'' Wanita berambut hitam itu memerhatikan dua sahabatnya.

Kushina mengangkat bahu. ''Kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya, durian di sebelah sana bisa membantu,'' Kushina menunjuk Minato dengan sadis. Acuh tak acuh.

Minato yang dikatai durian hanya menghela napas, lalu menyeringai.

''Kau bilang aku durian pun, nyatanya kamu tetap mencintaiku,''. Ucapan Minato sukses membuat wajah Kushina terasa mendidih. Mikoto kembali tertawa melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang tak berubah banyak semenjak kecil. Lantas, ia menoleh kepada Minato.

''Baiklah Durian-_sama_, bisa jelaskan?''. Minato kembali menghela napas, mencoba bersabar dengan sebutan 'Durian' yang dilontarkan dua orang wanita yang paling dekat dengannya.

''Begini, aku harus menjalankan rapat dan mengatur misi rahasia seharian penuh ini. Jadi aku tak bisa pulang siang ini dan bukan sesuatu yang mustahil kalau aku akan pulang larut malam. Itu artinya, aku terpaksa meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di rumah,''. Minato melirik Kushina sekilas, lalu melanjutkan.

''Ia sedang hamil, dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, karena itu, tak ada salahnya kalau aku membawanya untuk ada bersamamu sementara, sampai aku bisa kembali lagi. Aku ingin Kushina berada dalam keadaan yang aman,'' Minato menjelaskan.

Mikoto mengangguk kecil, sementara Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya-merasa suaminya sedang menggodanya. Minato tertawa dibuatnya, lalu mencubit pipi Kushina gemas, membuat sang pemilik mengaduh pelan.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu, Kushina bisa ke rumahku bersamaku, kebetulan juga Fugaku-kun sedang ada misi, jadi aku sendirian. Sementara kau bisa berangkat bekerja saat ini juga, Durian-_sama_,'' Mikoto berkata setengah mengusir.

''Baiklah, baiklah. Jaga _hime_ku baik-baik ya, aku akan sangat khawatir kalau sampai melihatnya terluka barang sedikit saja,'' Minato berkata setengah bercanda. Kushina mendengus lagi.

''Hei, sudah kubilang kan, jangan mendengus terus. Kau jadi seperti sapi, Kushina,''. Kushina memelototi Minato, sementara yang dipelototi hanya tertawa kecil.

Pandangannya beralih kepada Mikoto Uchiha. ''Baiklah, aku memercayakan Kushina kepadamu, _nyonya Uchiha_,'' Minato menyeringai.

''Baiklah, Durian-_sa_—''

''Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku akan menghukummu,''. Minato memicing.

''Kau tidak akan bisa, Fugaku akan melindungiku,'' Mikoto tersenyum manis.

''Oh, aku akan menitipkan hukuman _itu_ pada Fugaku,'' Minato menyeringai misterius.

''Itu tidak akan terjad—''

''Ah ya, hampir aku lupa, hukuman itu akan dilakukan pada _malam _hari. Fugaku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya dan melakukannya pada_mu_,'' Minato tersenyum licik, berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

Mengerti akan maksud perkataan Minato, Mikoto langsung meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ia tak akan bisa melarikan diri, dan habislah ia. Suaminya itu bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda kalau sudah berurusan dengan _hukuman_ _itu_.

''Baiklah Duri—, maksudku, Minato, kau boleh pergi sekarang,'' –sekali lagi— Mikoto berkata setengah mengusir.

''Aku berangkat….., baik baik sama Mikoto ya, _Nona Sapi_,'' Minato meringis, lalu menghilang secepat kilat dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_nya sebelum kepalanya menerima lemparan kasih sayang berupa sandal ninja dari Kushina.

.

.

.

''Akhirnya sampai juga-_dattebane_!''.

Kushina melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha, sahabat terdekat wanita berambut merah itu hanya bisa menatap _horror_ ke arah Kushina.

''Hei, hei, kau itu sedang hamil, mau melahirkan. Tindakanmu itu mengerikan, kau tahu?,''. Kushina hanya meringis mendengarnya.

''Baiklah, baiklah. _Gomen_ telah membuatmu khawatir,''. Mikoto tersenyum, lalu meletakkan anak keduanya-Uchiha Sasuke- yang tengah terlelap dalam gendongannya ke kamar di lantai dua. Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

''Kushina, aku akan memasak makan siang untuk kita, kau di sini dulu, ya?''

''Eh, aku akan membantu,'' Kushina berusaha bangkit tetapi tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh sahabatnya.

''Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok, lagipula kamu hamil. Nanti kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Kau tunggu di sini saja, ya?'' Mikoto memohon seperempat memelas.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kushina akhirnya mengangguk juga.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, _gomen ne_, Mikoto..,''

Mikoto tersenyum lembut,'' _Daijoubu,''_

Wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Kushina yang tengah asyik membaca buku-buku dan majalah milik Mikoto di ruang tengah. Belum lama kemudian, kepala milik istri dari Fugaku Uchiha itu menyembul dari balik dinding pemisah dapur.

''Hei, apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk punya anak lagi?''. Wanita bermata _onyx_ itu bertanya sembari memotong bumbu-bumbu dan sayuran.

Kushina menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, lalu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

''Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya tetapi Minato tidak mau,'' Ia mendengus.

Mikoto tertawa pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Kushina yang sedang berada di ruang tengah.

''Bersabarlah, Durian-_sama_ memang sedikit keras kepala dan….., pemalu?'' Mikoto berkata dengan ragu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

''Entahlah, Durian kuning itu bilang kalau dia tak akan melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Katanya ia masih belum siap untuk membagi kasih sayangnya kepada dua orang, '' Kushina menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ada di tangannya.

Mikoto tertawa lagi, ''Sepertinya kau harus bersabar, Kushina. Aku yakin Durian itu pada akhirnya akan memenuhi permintaanmu,'' Mikoto bergumam.

Kushina menghela napas,'' Yah, kuharap begitu. Hanya mempunyai satu anak tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang baik untuk kesehatan psikologis Naruto,'' Ia mendesah lelah.

Mikoto tersenyum simpul. ''Dasar Durian-_sama_,'' Ia bergumam pelan lalu memasukkan potongan sayuran beserta bumbunya ke dalam air yang mendidih. Tanpa tahu sesosok—bukan, dua sosok pria tengah mengawasi kediamannya dengan tatapan serius.

Seorang pria yang memakai jubah putih dengan gambar kobaran api berwarna merah di bagian ujung bawahnya hanya mendengus kesal.

''Dia telah melanggar,'' gumamnya.

Lantas pria berjubah itu menoleh kepada rekan—sahabat— yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana di sebelahnya.

''Kau ingat penawaranku soal misi _hukuman_ minggu lalu?'' Pria berjubah menatap rekannya itu.

Pria berambut raven yang berdiri di samping pria berjubah itu menyeringai sadis.

''Hn,'' Ia menyahut singkat.

Pria berjubah itu tersenyum puas. ''Bagus, aku ingin_ kau_ melakukan misi _itu_ pada_nya_,''

''_Malam ini juga,'' _Pria berambut kuning dengan jubah bergambar kobaran api di ujung bawahnya berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Tak lupa dengan wajah yang sadis.

Pria bermata _onyx_ di sebelahnya menyeringai licik. Sekilas, matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe _ di tengahnya, secara tidak langsung menunjukkan betapa sadisnya dia kalau sudah menyangkut pelaksanaan _misi khusus_ tingkat tinggi yang ditawarkan padanya minggu lalu. Seolah-olah _korban_ misinya nanti bisa mati kelelahan kalau sudah dihadapkan dengannya.

Lalu dengan seringai yang bertambah sinis dan sadis, pria berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ dengan pakaian _jounin_ itu menjawab dengan pasti akan _titah_ yang diberikan kepadanya.

''Dengan senang hati,'' Hatinya bersorak sadis.

''Aku mengandalkanmu dalam pelaksanaan _penyerangan_ _hukuman _balas dendam kepada Mikoto Uchiha kali ini,'' Pria berjubah dengan rambut kuning itu menyeringai puas.

''Hn,'' Pria dengan tatapan dingin manyahut.

''Baiklah, kita harus segera pergi dari sini, _Uchiha_,'' Pria berambut kuning berujar tenang.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, dua sosok pria _pengintai_ tersebut melesat pergi, menghilang, meninggalkan kompleks kediaman Uchiha dengan seringai licik di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

.

''_Tadaima_~!''

Suara teriakan seorang bocah laki-laki terdengar nyaring dari pintu masuk kediaman keluarga kepala klan Uchiha. Mendengar suara itu, Mikoto dan Kushina segera menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan menyahut secara serentak,

''_Okaeri!_''

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bergedebuk yang berisik. Disusul dengan suara lantai kayu yang dipijak dengan tempo yang cepat, mendekat. Kushina terheran-heran dibuatnya. Setelahnya, tampaklah seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Membuatnya tampak imut, lucu, dan unyu.

''Sudah kuduga! Suara itu! Kushina _baa-chan_!'' Itachi tersenyum riang, lalu berlari ke arah Kushina yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya. Bocah berambut hitam itu melepaskan tas selempangnya asal, lalu cepat-cepat duduk di sebelah Kushina.

''Hei, Itachi-_kun,_'' Kushina tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk kepala bocah di sebelahnya.

''Itachi, kau main dengan Kushina _baa-chan_ dulu ya, _kaa-san_ sedang memasak makan siang untuk kita,'' Mikoto berkata setengah berteriak dari arah dapur.

''_Ha'i, kaa-san!_,'' Itachi menyahut dengan riang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perut Kushina.

Melihat tingkah Itachi itu, Kushina hanya tertawa kecil. ''Ada yang membuatmu bingung, Itachi-_kun_?''. Kushina mengelus kepala Itachi perlahan.

Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu menatap Kushina dengan serius, lalu memfokuskan penglihatannya kembali pada perut Kushina. Disentuhnya perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut—pose berpikir khas Itachi kecil yang sangat disukai Kushina. Kushina tertawa melihatnya.

''Ada apa, hm?'' Ia bertanya dengan lembut.

Itachi menatap Kushina dengan polos. ''Kapan adiknya lahir?''

Kushina mengangkat alisnya bingung-sekaligus geli. ''Ada apa memangnya?''

Itachi mengusap perlahan perut Kushina. ''Sasuke akan segera mendapat teman baru kalau adik ini lahir. Dia tak akan kesepian ketika aku sedang pergi belajar di akademi,''

Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. _Pemikiran yang sangat dewasa_.

''Adiknya akan lahir sebentar lagi, dalam waktu dekat ini,'' Kushina tersenyum lebar. Di usapnya perlahan perut besarnya. _Iya kan, Naruto?._

Mendengar jawaban Kushina, Itachi tersenyum antusias. ''Benarkah?!. Adiknya akan segera lahir?! Yeeey!'' Itachi bersorak riang.

''Kalau begitu, kapan waktu tepatnya, Kushina _baa-chan_?'' Itachi menampakkan senyum riangnya. Senyum khas anak-anak.

Kushina tampak mengernyit. Bukan karena pertanyaan Itachi, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi sesuatu akan terjadi.

''Apakah sore? Siang? Minggu depan? Kapan?!'' Itachi masih sibuk berceloteh.

''Berapa lama lagi? Aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?'' Bocah kecil itu melanjutkan celotehannya.

''Apakah dalam hitungan detik? Menit? Jam? Hari? Minggu? Bulan?''

''Kapan? Kapan?''

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Itachi memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya—bermaksud protes karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

''Kushina _baa-chan?!_'' Itachi bergumam pelan.

Dilihatnya Kushina yang sedang tertunduk memegangi perutnya. Wanita berambut merah itu tengah meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat.

''Ukh..,'' rintihan kesakitan lolos dari bibir Kushina.

Sebagai anak yang tanggap, Itachi segera berlari memanggil ibunya di dapur.

''_Kaa-san!''_ Itachi berteriak panik.

Mikoto yang sedang memasak sampai terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. ''Ada apa, Itachi? Bukankah _kaa-san_ sudah memberitahumu untuk jangan berteri—''

''Kushina _baa-chan!_'' Tak mempedulikan teguran ibunya, Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Mikoto yang sedang kebingungan.

Mendengar nama 'Kushina' , otaknya langsung memasang status siaga. Dicengkeramnya erat kedua bahu anak sulungnya itu.

''Katakan, ada apa?'' Mikoto berusaha bersikap tenang.

Itachi yang sedang panik lantaran melihat keadaan Kushina yang berubah drastis hanya meneguk ludahnya pelan.

''A—aku tidak tahu! Kushina _baa-chan_ tadi memegangi perutnya!'' Itachi bercerita.

Medengarnya, Mikoto langsung saja melesat menuju ke ruang tengah. Pikirannya mulai panik sekarang. Makan siang yang setengah jadi di dapurnya ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Betapa terkejutnya Mikoto ketika melihat keadaan di ruang tengahnya. Di atas lantai, dilihatnya Kushina yang sedang mencengkeram erat ujung baju terusan miliknya. Sahabatnya itu tampak sedang menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan erat pada sofa yang ada di sana. Rintihan sakit bertambah sering terdengar, lolos dari bibir Kushina yang mati-matian digigit-menahan rintihan sakitnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan kesakitan, bahkan bisa terlihat dengan jelas kalau wanita itu menangis. Peluh tampak membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Mikoto dapat melihat sedikit air di beberapa bagian lantai dan juga baju Kushina.

_Celaka! Air ketubannya sudah pecah!_

''Mi—mikoto. A—aku—'' Kushina berusaha menahan tangisnya.

''J-jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang kau tenanglah, dan atur napasmu. Aku akan segera memanggil bantuan, mengerti?'' Mikoto berkata dengan nada setengah panik.

Kushina hanya mengangguk lemah sembari menahan sakit yang terus mendera tubuhnya. Setelahnya Mikoto segera keluar rumah mencari bantuan dari beberapa anggota klan Uchiha yang lewat.

.

.

.

''Minato-_senseeeiii_!''

Minato Namikaze mengehentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia berani bersumpah kalau tadi baru saja ada yang memanggilnya.

BRAKKKKK!

Pintu kantornya dibuka—didobrak— dengan keras. Ia hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya.

Tampaklah ketiga muridnya yang masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan napas terengah-engah.

''Hei, berapa kali sudah kubilang, ketuk dulu sebelum mas—' ' Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja.

''K—Kushina-_sensei_ ada di rumah sakit sekarang!'' Obito berteriak kencang.

Seketika itu juga Minato bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap _horror _ketiga muridnya.

''Jangan bercan—''

''Kami tidak bercanda! Obito sendiri yang mengantarnya! Mikoto _baa-chan_ berteriak meminta bantuan tadi!'' Rin berkata kesal. Bagaimana mungkin _sensei_ nya ini bisa mengatai dirinya dan rekan-rekannya bercanda di tengah situasi genting seperti ini?!.

''A—apa yang terjadi padanya?'' Minato bertanya panik.

Kakashi mendengus, memikirkan _sensei_nya yang jadi lambat berpikir dalam situasi seperti ini.

''Tentu saja—''

''MELAHIRKAN!'' Teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

Saat itu juga, Minato sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Maaf, saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama. m-_-m**

**Saya harap, readers sekalian masih sabar yaa.**

**Sesuai apa yang diminta, ceritanya saya buat TBC.**

**Saya mau tanya lagi, sebaiknya fic ini diteruskan sampai gimana?.**

**Naruto lahir?. Atau Naruto besar?. Atau bagaimana?. Tolong sarannya ya? :*.**

**Oke, cukup sekian dulu dari sayanya. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan ^^Y**

**Saya belum bisa update cepet-cepet, ini saja diketik waktu istirahat sekolah T^T**

**Oh, satu lagi. Mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya quotes tidak akan selalu muncul. Saya lagi kesulitan untuk menyambungkan quotes yang ada dengan cerita yang akan dibuat. Gapapa kan? Maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan, tapi nanti saya usahakan keluar sesekali, maklum, masih labil, hoho ^.^] #plak **

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya,semangatnya, kritik dan sarannya, favoritenya, dan juga follownya.**

**Seriously, I love you all! Muach! #tebar flying kiss #readers kabur**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**Dan jangan lupa,**

**Review nya ya…**

**Flame juga boleh kok..,**

**Arigatou ^^**

_29 Oktober 2013_

_NadyaA_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wanita**

**5**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©NadyaA**

**Rated: T (?)**

**Genre: Nggak tau -''**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, Alur (super) kecepetan, Nggak nyambung, OOC, Garing -,- ,Misstypo(s), Dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ! ^^**

**Special Thanks To:**

_**Namikaze Akane, U. Icha-chan, Chen, Pertiwivivi2, Shin Ayumi, Amanda WaCha-chan, Kagamine MiCha, MinaKushiLovers, Uzumaki Dobe-chan, AnnisaIP, Ymd, Moku-chan, Nitya-chan, aiko, Sera Uchiha**_

**Terima kasih untuk review dan semangatnya!**

**Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk para pereview dan pembaca lainnya.**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Arigatou ~(^,^)~**

''U-waa! _I-ittai~_''

Kushina menggenggam erat apapun yang bisa digenggamnya. Sakit yang terus mendera menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan atau tidak. Peluh terus menetes, semakin deras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Menangis? Entahlah, yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini hanya satu.

Sakit yang sangat.

Biwako dan Taji- dua orang yang membantu persalinan Kushina- kini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan. Taji menyiapkan peralatan dan hal lainnya, sementara Biwako sudah bersiap pada posisi di depan kedua kaki Kushina.

''Bersabarlah, Kushina,'' Biwako bergumam. Istri dari hokage ketiga itu berkonsentrasi penuh pada daerah persalinan. Ia mengamati baik-baik saluran melahirkan (?) yang nanti akan menjadi jalan keluar bayi pasangan Minato-Kushina itu.

''Uuukhh,'' Kushina kembali mengerang. Ia merasakan kontraksi yang tak kunjung henti datang menghampiri. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menetralisir sakit yang dirasakan olehnya.

''M-minato.., mana Minato?'' Kushina bergumam antara hidup dan mati. Rasanya ia tak kuat lagi menahan derita ini. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya sekarang sudah seperti orang yang mandi keringat. Rasanya syaraf-syaraf pada tubuhnya putus secara bersamaan.

Biwako tak menggubris pertanyaan Kushina. Kedua tangannya sudah bersiap menangani. Taji juga sudah selesai menyiapkan kebutuhan yang diperlukan. Biwako menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri.

''Baiklah, Kushina. Sekarang atur napasmu, lalu dorong. Semakin cepat semakin baik,'' Ujarnya.

Kushina mengangguk lemah. Dicengkramnya pegangan kayu di sebelahnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mecoba mengatur napasnya, lalu mulai mendorong bayinya keluar sekuat tenaga.

''Uu-uunghh~, ukh.., hngg!. Hah..hah..,''

''Bagus, Kushina. Terus lakukan itu,mengerti?'' Biwako member pengarahan.

''Uuuukhhh!''

''Terus, dorong Kushina!''

''A—aku tidak bisa!'' Kushina nyaris putus asa ketika merasa sakit yang semakin menderanya.

''Uuwaaah!''

''Berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa!'' Keringat tampak menetes di wajah Biwako.

''A—aku, Ungghhh! Ugh!''

''Sedikit lagi! Ujung kepalanya sudah mulai kelihatan!''

''U—uhh~''

''_I-ittai-ttebane! _UUUkhhk!'' Kushina semakin mencengkeram pegangannya kuat-kuat.

''Uwah!''

''Mi—mina—Ukh!''

''Hei, biarkan aku masuk!''

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar ruangannya. Sayup-sayup teriakan terdengar nyaring.

''Kau tidak boleh masuk Durian! Persalinan Kushina sudah sampai tengah-tengah. Kau akan mengganggu kalau masuk di saat seperti ini!'' Terdengar suara Mikoto.

''Dia istriku! Aku berhak menemaninya!''

Setelahnya pintu terbuka dengan keras dan Minato berlari ke arahnya.

''M-Minato! Unghhh!'' Kushina menutup sebelah matanya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau rasa sakit yang mendera semakin bertambah.

Tak menghiraukan keberadaan makhluk kuning yang tiba-tiba masuk, Biwako tetap memberi instruksi kepada Kushina.

''Ayolah, kepalanya sudah kelihatan. _Ganbatte_ Kushina!''

''_Ganbatte _Kushina-_san_!'' Taji ikut menyemangati.

''U-uukkkH! Uwaaakhh!'' Kushina kembali mendorong. Ia mencengkeram erat tangan milik suaminya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia bisa merasakan aliran energi yang jadi penyemangatnya. Tangan suaminya itu mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Lalu berbisik lembut.

''Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, _hime..,_''

Setelahnya Kushina mendapat keyakinan. Ada Minato di sampingnya, maka ada penopang untuknya. Ia kembali membulatkan tekad. Air matanya mengalir deras. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan keringat dan tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Digenggamnya semakin erat tangan Minato.

''U-UUkkhhh!''

Minato menatap khawatir ke arah istrinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Kushina sampai sebegitu kesakitannya.

''_A-ano_, Biwako-_san_, apa Kushina baik-baik saja?'' tanyanya ragu.

''Wanita itu kuat! Dia akan baik-baik saja,''

''Tapi..,''

''Diam dan perhatika saja istrimu! Laki-laki pasti pingsan kalau merasakan sakit seperti ini, tapi perempuan tahan!'' Biwako berteriak kesal.

Minato kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kushina. Dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang berjuang keras melahirkan buah hatinya.

''Naruto, cepatlah lahir! Kushina, bertahanlah!'' Minato menyemangati.

''Uuukh! Uuuuuh! Uwaaah!''

''Sudah terlihat! Sedikit lagi, Kushina!'' Biwako tetap berkonsentrasi.

_Sedikit lagi? Dari tadi sedikit lagi tapi tak selesai-selesai-ttebane!_

''Berjuanglah!'' Taji kembali menyemangati.

''UUUHHH! UWAAAAAKHHHHH!'' Kushina berteriak kencang. Air matanya semakin menderas. Rambut merahnya sudah kusut, berantakan.

''Ahk! A—akukhhh, _I—ittai!_ Unggghh!'' Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

''Dengarakan aku, dorong sekuat tenaga agar ini cepat berakhir, Kushina,'' Minato mencoba member instruksi dengan lembut di telinga Kushina.

Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam, digenggamnya erat tangan Minato, yang digenggam balik oleh Minato.

''Mi—Mina—Uwaaakh! Ahk! UUkkhhh~~~'' Air mata kesakitan kembali menderas membasahi pipi Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu menarik napas sedalm-dalam nya, lalu mendorong kuat-kuat.

''UUnngghhhhh!''

''AAAAAAKKHHH!''

''Oeeeee! Oeeee!''

''Taji! Air hangat!''

''Ha'i!''

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Minato tempak terdiam, matanya membulat tak percaya.

''Sudah lahir..,'' Gumamnya pelan.

''Aku sudah menjadi ayah!'' Minato berujar senang. Air mata kebahagiaan tampak mengalir dari kedua mata sebiru lautan miliknya.

Tampaklah Kushina yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Air mata masih mengalir meski tak sederas tadi. Cengkeramannya pada Minato perlahan mengendur. Wanita itu menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan pada sudut ruangan, Biwako sedang menggendong sesosok bayi mungil dengan Taji di belakangnya. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah perempuan paruh baya itu.

''Lihatlah! Bayi laki-laki yang sehat! Betapa lucunya dia~'' Biwako bergumam riang. Ia melangkah pelan melewati Minato.

''Naruto~'' Minato bergumam, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap putra pertamanya yang baru lahir. Tapi tangannya tak sampai, ditepis duluan oleh Biwako.

''Jangan disentuh! Ibunya harus melihat dulu!'' Biwako berkata ketus. Setelahnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang sedang melongo, cemberut, begitu saja.

''Ini, Kushina,'' Biwako meletakkan Naruto di sebelah Kushina. Wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi ibu itu menatap Naruto dengan bahagia.

''Naruto.., akhirnya kita bisa bertemu,'' Diusapnya perlahan surai kuning milik Naruto.

Biwako kembali membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Lalu berjalan keluar ruang persalinan, mengurus Naruto ke tahap yang lebih lanjut.

''Kalian akan punya banyak waktu nanti,'' Biwako tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Merupakan kebahagiaan besar bagi Minato dan Kushina ketika mendapati anak pertama mereka lahir dengan selamat. Minato bersyukur bisa membangun keluarga kecil yang hangat. Anak dan istrinya selamat. Ia tahu dan bahagia untuk sekadar mengetahuinya.

Melupakan rasa kesal yang sempat datang menghampiri dirinya tadi, Minato berjalan mendekati istrinya. Kushina tampak kacau, tetapi pancar kebahagiaan tidak bisa disembunyikan. Tangis istrinya itu sudah mereda, meskipun napasnya masih agak tersengal. Minato tersenyum lembut.

''Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Kushina?'' Minato bertanya penuh perhatian.

''Hm..,'' Kushina bergumam pelan, memejamkan matanya.

Iris violetnya kembali tampak ketika dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat tengah mengecup dahinya. Didapatinya sosok sang suami yang tengah mengecupnya, memejamkan matanya.

''_Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou, _Kushina,'' Minato tersenyum lebar.

''Minato..,'' Kushina bergumam pelan.

Minato tersenyum samar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kushina. Sembari membelai lembut rambut merah istrinya. Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Minato yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak menolak. Semua normal, wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Minato membabat jarak yang memisahkan ia dan Kushina. Keduanya tersenyum. Inilah wujud kebahagiaan mereka. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat—

2 cm

1cm

0.5 cm

0.05 cm

0.005 cm

0.0005 cm

0.25 cm

Dan—

''Dunia serasa milik berdua~''

Keduanya membuka mata secara serentak. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terpaku. Membeku dalam posisi yang tidak berubah. Refleks keduanya kembali bekerja tatkala sesosok—bukan, dua sosok—bukan, tiga, eh.., empat, lima, enam, tujuh, dela—EH?!. Kushina cepat-cepat mendorong bahu suaminya menjauh, ia cepat-cepat memasang senyum manis untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sementara Minato memasang wajah kalem, berdiri tenang di sebelah istrinya.

Saat itulah keduanya menyadari kebodohan. Mereka bermesraan di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Romantis dan bersikap tidak biasa di depan seluruh teman dan kolega, beserta bocah-bocah kecil yang masih di bawah umur. Serta Hokage ketiga dan seorang sannin mesum berdiri di antaranya.

Dengan pintu yang samasekali TIDAK tertutup semenjak Biwako meninggalkan ruangan.

Minato bersumpah akan menendang wanita tua itu kalau saja dirinya tidak ingat bahwa ia adalah seorang hokage, panutan dan contoh bagi warga Konoha.

Minato menghela napas perlahan. ''Apa-apaan ini?!''

Jiraiya tersenyum (mesum) . ''Tak usah berpura-pura, Minato,''

''Lanjutkan sajalah, iya kan, Kushina?''. Pria berambut putih panjang jabrik itu hanya cengengesan ketika mendapat _deathglare_ terbaik dari Kushina.

''Hokage-_sama_, anda telah melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum,'' Mikoto berkata jahil. Ia memasuki ruangan, diikoti rombongan warga dan kolega di belakangnya.

''Bagaimana rasanya, Kushina?'' Mikoto bertanya sembari meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di meja kecil dekat tempat Kushina berbaring.

''Buruk,'' Kushina mendengus. ''Apalagi dengan kedatangan durian kuning yang masuk mendobrak begitu saja,'' Kushina berkata setengah menyindir. Minato tertawa mendengarnya.

''Baiklah, baiklah. Yang jelas, aku sudah melarangnya tadi,'' Mikoto mengerling.

Fugaku yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam mematung memilih berjalan mendekati Minato, sahabat kuningnya.

''Selamat,'' Ucapnya datar.

Minato meringis. ''_Arigatou_,'' ia membalas.

Setelahnya ruangan itu dipenuhi orang yang silih berganti datang menghampiri sang hokage muda yang katanya paling tampan dan jenius. Ada yang sekedar memberi ucapan selamat, member do'a dan hadiah selamat, modus menjabat tangan hokage-Kushina sempat merasa panas melihatnya, modus mengerling nakal kepada Minato—Kushina bertambah panas, modus merangkul Minato—Kushina sudah mendidih, modus memeluk Minato—Kushina sudah menggeram, sampai ada yang berani datang untuk menggoda Minato-kali ini Kushina memberi 'hadiah' untuk yang melakukannya.

''Akhirnya…,'' Kushina mengusap peluh yang menetes dari keningnya. Sungguh, ia merasa gerah. Bayangkan saja, sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, baru saja melahirkan, dan setelahnya ruang yang nyaman dan tenang itu secara bergilir dipenuhi puluhan—atau bahkan ratusan— orang yang datang menyambangi. Ditambah dengan kelakuan mereka yang modus menggoda suamimu. Demi apa?.

Demi ramen.

Demi duren.

Demi seringai aneh Jiraiya,

Demi dango.

Dan demi wajah tampan Gamabunta.

Menyebalkan. Menyesakkan. Dan Membuat hatimu panas!.

Hatinya kembali damai tatkala sesosok bocah laki-laki berwajah imut datang menghampiri. Bocah itu menarik ujung baju Mikoto keras, membuat sang ibu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

''Ada apa, Itachi?'' Mikoto mensejajarkan, merunduk, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan sang anak.

Itachi kecil menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan penuh harap. ''_Kaa-san,_ mana adiknya?'' tanyanya polos.

Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah polos anak sulung sahabatnya itu.''Naruto-_kun_ sedang dirawat, sebentar lagi dia akan dibawa ke sini,'' Kushina menjelaskan.

Itachi mengangguk perlahan. Dan benar saja, Naruto benar-benar dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar Kushina. Bayi kecil dengan surai kuning yang masih tipis itu tampak menggeliat nyaman ketika sampai di pelukan Kushina. Bibir mungilnya tampak menggumam dan pipi tembam dengan tiga garis tipis melintang miliknya tampak bergerak pelan. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan tampaklah iris sebiru laut di baliknya. Benar-benar imitasi dari Minato.

Kushina tersenyum lembut ketika jari telunjuknya digenggam erat oleh jari-jari mungil yang terasa hangat baginya. Disentuhnya perlahan pipi tembam Naruto, lalu dikecupnya lembut dahi sang bayi yang masih sedikit berkerut.

''Selamat datang di keluarga kami, pangeran kecilku,'' Kushina bergumam pelan.

Itachi yang melihatnya langsung naik ke kursi di sebelah ranjang Kushina dengan antusias. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap dengan lebar, berbinar-binar. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari memperhatikan 'teman Sasuke' yang selalu ia nantikan.

''Boleh kusentuh?'' Itachi bertanya penuh harap.

Kushina meringis melihatnya, ditepuknya perlahan kepala Itachi. ''Tentu saja boleh,''

Itachi tersenyum senang. Perlahan, didekatkannya jari telunjuk mungilnya kepada sang bayi. Dengan tampang serius, bocah jenius itu menyentuhkan jarinya ke hidung mungil Naruto. Naruto tampak menggeliat kecil, lalu menutup kedua matanya lagi. Itachi tertawa pelan.

''Lucu,'' Ia bergumam dengan suara khas anak-anak.

Setelahnya ia menurunkan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula, ia menatap ibunya lalu berganti ke ayahnya. Mikoto yang merasa diperhatikan oleh anak sulungnya menatap balik dengan penuh kebingungan.

''Ada apa, Itachi?''

Itachi menatap ibunya. Lalu berganti ke Naruto.

''_Kaa-san _suka Naruto, kan?''

Mikoto kebingungan dengan perkataan anaknya. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mejawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan jujur saja.

''Iya,_ kaa-san_ suka anak yang lucu seperti Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto,''Mikoto menjawab sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Naruto yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Kushina.

''Kalau begitu…,'' Itachi berkata dengan tampang serius yang kelewat imut.

Mikoto dan Kushina hanya memperhatikan Itachi. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari bocah Uchiha itu.

''Buat lagi saja, _kaa-san_! Itachi nggak akan mengganggu kok! Aku berjanji akan tidur semalaman seperti apa yang dikatakan _tou-san_!'' Ujar Itachi bersemangat.

Mikoto menatap _horror _ke arah suaminya. Ia tak habis pikir suaminya itu memberi 'peraturan' untuk hal yang tidak seharusnya bagi Itachi.

''Ehmm, kurasa pembicaraan ini mulai Itachi sudah mulai mengantuk. _Gomen ne_. Kushina. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, lagipula kasihan Sasuke, dia kutitipkan di rumah _kaa-san_,''Mikoto memaksakan seulas senyum. Sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian, dan menghindar dari topik pembicaraan yang 'membahayakan' itu.

Mendengarnya Kushina hanya mengangguk,''_Daijoubu_, Mikoto, hati-hati di jalan, maaf sudah merepotaknmu hari ini,'' Kushina melambaikan tangannya kepada Mikoto yang sudah mulai melangkah, diikuti oleh suaminya.

''_Jaa ne!''_ Mikoto tersenyum manis, lalu menggandeng Itachi yang masih kebingungan karena penyataannya untuk pulang.

Di ambang pintu, Minato menjabat tangan Fugaku sembari berbisik.

''Aku mengandalkanmu dalam _misi khusus_ ini, kawan _Uchiha_..,'' Minato menepuk bahu Fugaku perlahan.

Suami dari Mikoto Uchiha itu menyeringai kejam.

''Hn,'' Setelahnya ia berjalan mengikuti langkah sang istri dan buah hatinya yang makin menjauh.

Minato tersenyum puas,ia menutup pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati anak dan istrinya.

Hokage keempat itu mengecup lembut puncak kepala istrinya, merengkuhnya, lalu mengusap kepala anaknya perlahan.

''Selamat datang di dunia kecil kita, anakku. Kau akan hidup bahagia bersama _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_,'' Minato berkata dengan lembut. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya, bersama sang istri, ia akan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai keluarga kecil yang beberapa saat lalu mendapat satu anggota baru.

_Sebagai keluarga kecil yang hangat_

_**To Be Continued**_

Omake~

Mikoto yang sedang menggendong Sasuke yang tertidur, berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya merasakan aura berbahaya dari belakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan gelagat aneh dari suami yang sedang menggendong anak sulungnya yang telah tertidur pulas itu. Hari ini suaminya itu lebih sering menyeringai dan menatap sadis ke arahnya.

_Kami-sama_, apakah aku berbuat kesalahan?

Mikoto mendesah pasrah ketika ia sampai di rumahnya. Wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu meletakkan kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas ke kamarnya masing-masing. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati suaminya tengah duduk di ruang tengah yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan oleh pembantu yang tadi dipanggil. Fugaku tampak duduk tenang sembari menatapnya dengan seringai Uchiha terpampang jelas menantang di wajahnya. Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam _Jounin_ dengan lambang pasukan keamanan khusus Konoha di lengan kanan itu tampak berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Mikoto bergerak mundur. Ia bisa merasakan aura intimidasi yang kuat dari suaminya. Fugaku tampak berjalan tenang, mendekati Mikoto yang terus berjalan mundur menjauhi dirinya.

''A—ada apa, Fugaku-_kun_?'' Mikoto bertanya dengan gugup.

BRUK!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya punggung miliknya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

_Mati aku_! . Mikoto berteriak panik di dalam hati.

Fugaku berhenti beberapa cm di depannya. Suaminya itu tampak memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

''Aku di beri misi,'' Ujarnya datar.

Mikoto yang mengira suaminya marah karena ia berbuat kesalahan kembali bernapas lega. Ia merenggangkan kepalan tangannya dan mulai bergerak mendekati suaminya.

''Berapa hari? Apakah akan lama?''

Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya membuat Fugaku tersenyum samar.

''Tidak, hanya satu hari,'' jawabnya singkat.

Mikoto kembali bertanya. ''Apakah misi yang berbahaya?''.

Fugaku menyeringai. '_'Misi khusus_ yang _sepertinya_ menarik untuk dilakukan,'' ujarnya santai.

Mikoto meneguk ludahnya ketika seringai tampan kembali terlukis di wajah suaminya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya maju. Wanita itu kembali mengubah haluan langkahnya. Ia kembali mundur dan betapa menyesalnya dirinya ketika melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

BRUK!

Punggungnya menabrak dinding yang tadi sempat ditabraknya. Suaminya itu kembali mendekatkan diri.

''S—sebenarnya, misi macam apa yang kau terima?'' Mikoto mulai panik.

''Ini _misi khusus _dalam jangka waktu satu hari satu malam yang ditawarkan padaku minggu lalu.''

_Oh tidak! Apakah misi ini…,_ Mikoto mulai waspada.

''Ini misi langsung dari Yondaime Hokage _Durian-sama_ untuk menghukum orang yang telah melanggar perjanjian dengannya. Dan aku, dengan senang hati menerima dan akan melakukannya,'' Fugaku menyeringai, kakinya tetap melangkah perlahan mendekati Mikoto.

Mikoto merinding ketika Fugaku berbisik sadis di telinganya. ''Sebagai awalan, bagaimana kalau kau kulatih siang ini untuk menerima _hukuman_mu nanti? Hm?''. Mikoto meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

_Durian sialan!. Ini namanya penyalahgunaan kekuasaan!. Aku bersumpah akan—_

Pemikiran Mikoto terputus begitu saja ketika ia merasa kakinya tak lagi memijak tanah. Ia menatap _horror _pada Fugaku yang dengan santai menggendongnya _bridal style_.

''Fugaku-_kun! _ A—apa yang kau lakuk—HUWAAAAAAAA!''

Fugaku tersenyum miring. Dengan santai ia melompat dengan cepat, begitu saja meninggalkan ruang tengah.

''Kau akan menyukai _hukuman_mu,''

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

OMAKE OWARI~

_**Minna, ini sudah cukup kilatkah updatenya? Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan! **___

_**Marilah kita berdo'a untuk keselamatan Mikoto Uchiha… 3:D**_

_**Saya ingin menebus kesalahan saya yang selalu update lama, jadi mumpung ada waktu, saya tulis fic ini di hari Minggu. :D**_

_**Anggap saja sebagai hadiah awal bulan :P**_

_**Scene melahirkannya nggak bener dan gaje? Terkesan cepat? Saya juga mengakuinya. Yah, maafkan saya, namanya juga saya. Nggak tau orang melahirkan itu gimana. Jadi ya begitulah, nulisnya setengah asal, hoho! *ditendang.**_

_**Maaf kalau di chap ini semua tambah OOC, maaaaffff banget!**_

_**Kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan, segera kasih tau yaaa?**_

_**Kalau ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, atau yang lainnya baik tentang saya ataupun fic ini atau yang lainnya, PM saja yah.., saya usahakan balas kok, paling kalau belum sempat juga dibalas 1 bulan kemudian, hehe #Plak!**_

_**Oke, ini balasan review buat yang nggak log in, maaf baru sekarang nulisnya, baru kepikiran sih.. ^^Y**_

_**Buat yang log in, saya usahakan balas lewat PM **_

_**Okay, here we go..**_

_**~Chapter 1**_

_**U. Icha-Chan: Uhmm, arigatou atas dukungan dan semangatnya! Makasih juga buat mirai ochanya yap! Nama account Icha-chan apa? Kepo neh, jadinya. Oke, ini dilanjut! :D**_

_**~Chapter 2**_

_**Chen: Nyahahaha*ketawa jahat. Ide yang bagus tuh, Minato dapat hajaran sayang tiap hari, biar makin langgeng XD Oke, ini udah di TBC in, makasih banyak buat sarannya!**_

_**U. Icha-chan: hehe, Arigatou! Semoga tetap suka ya~ **___

_**~Chapter 4 (harusnya 3 XD)**_

_**MinaKushiLovers: iyaaa makasihh, eh? Ceritanya so sweet? Masa sih? :D Ini udah TBC kok **___

_**Chen: Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau Chen bisa ngerti :D Siap kapten!**_

_**~Chapter 5 (Harusnya 4 -_-)  
Ymd: Sampai Naruto besar? Diusahain deh, doakan saja nggak males haha! #plak!. Update kilat? Umm, nggak janji ya…, tapi selalu diusahakan kok! Arigatou ^^Y**_

_**Aiko: Oke deh, terima kasih semangat dan motivasinya. Saya gak akan bosen update kok! Selama ad ide, bakal di update!**_

_**Okeh, segitu dulu yah!**_

_**Terima kasih buat para pereview! Love you all! :D**_

_**Reviewnya selalu ditunggu ya~**_

_**Kalau flame sih, nggak di tunggu. Tapi boleh aja kok kalau mau XD**_

_**Arigatou gozaimashu!**_

_3 November 2013,_

_NadyaA_


End file.
